


Anything for a Price

by MagickMaker, TheFangedGoblin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Rentboys, Sub Robert Chase, young!chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickMaker/pseuds/MagickMaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: Twenty-one year old Robert Chase has just moved to the States looking to get away from his over bearing Father. Being low on funds he joins an escort service to make some quick cash and ends up meeting a man who will change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pall/gifts).



> Dug up this story from it's pre-2011 grave, dusted it off, and gave it new life.

Chase checked the address again to make sure it was the right apartment. It was never good to go knocking on the wrong door in his line of work. He tucked his blonde hair behind his ear, a nervous habit he never really grew out of. Meeting new clients always made him nervous, even when he knew it shouldn't. You just never knew what to expect.

He had kept his outfit pretty simple for tonight, since the service didn't give him any client specifications. So a pair of jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt with his leather jacket was all they were going to get. He hadn't even bothered to take off his chipped black nail polish he wore to the club last night. In fact, he still had some black eye liner smudged around his eyes as well. Hopefully it would work in his favor. Most of his clients liked him to look girly anyway, and he knew he was pretty enough to pull off anything. He took one last deep breath before knocking on the door and faking a charming smile.

House grumbled all the way to the door after he forced himself painfully up off the couch. He asked for someone new to the agency, for someone blonde. Someone he had never met before. Tonight, he wanted a stranger. He hoped there would be minimal introduction. He hoped whoever it was did not feel the need to start with the unnecessary polite, awkward conversation. The doctor sighed, not bothering to look through the peep hole of his door. Who else would be knocking at nine at night, besides Wilson, who for sure assumed tonight House would be busy with a hooker.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting behind that door, however. At first, all he could do was stare, wondering how many Vicodin was too much before he began to hallucinate. Shit. This was obviously a mistake. "Um, I didn't order pizzas." House spoke awkwardly after a long pause, still standing in the way of the doorway, staring.

Pizza? Chase checked the piece of paper with the address again and bit his lip in confusion. Had he wrote down the address wrong? He was usually very carefully about not making that mistake. "Um, I'm sorry." He said, his accent getting thicker with embarrassment. "But, you didn't call for a service tonight did you?" He asked awkwardly, trying to be vague, so he wouldn't offend the older man if he had gotten the wrong address.

House continued to stare at him. Studying him. Trying to diagnose why the hell there was a male escort outside his door. He couldn't have been more than twenty or twenty two at the most, and he could almost believe that the boy was indeed very new. But noticing the black nail polish, chipped and chewed from nerves, along with the smudged eyeliner, he knew he wasn't. House could almost see a hint of a blush rise to his cheeks. Well, that wasn't seen often in hookers. There was something strange about him, whether it his thickened accent House knew was too authentic to be fake or the tiny scar on his neck. House was instantly fascinated.

"I did." He continued to stare at Chase in confusion. In a moment of cruelness, he debated lying to him, telling him that he did not in fact call an escort service and that he was going to call the proper authorities to bring him 'home'. "I didn't ask for the Australian special, though. Especially one with a penis." He snickered at his own joke. How could he react any other way to this situation, but to laugh at it?  
"Oh," was all Chase could think to say at the moment. This was not good. His rent was due tomorrow and he had planned on this night to pay for it. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. Maybe he could go to a Club tonight and pick up a trick. He didn't like to because it was dangerous, but it looked to be his only option.

"Well, I apologize. There was obviously a mix up. When I leave I'll call the service and get them to send someone... less... male," Chase said awkwardly. The man had the most intense eyes he had ever seen. They made him feel like a specimen about to be dissected.

"Forget it. The mood is gone. Besides, by the time your 'agency' gets this straight, no pun intended, it will be too late," he mumbled. Leaning in the doorway, he looked the escort up and down slowly. His dress was casual, but tight enough to make his job easier. He had a slender but toned body and he wondered what he thought of the old man with the cane in front of him. House mused at Chase's put off expression he couldn't hide from House. "Disappointed?" he chuckled.

Now Chase was confused. Did the guy want him to do his job or not? His eyes narrowed slightly and looked the guy up and down the same way the man had done him earlier. He eyed the cane a bit warily, hoping it didn't mean the man was into some painful kink. After the last client hit him, he had been out of commission for a week.

"I've had worse," Chase answered, finally getting frustrated. This was becoming the longest conversation he had ever had with a client and it was making him uncomfortable not knowing exactly what the man wanted from him. "Listen, I don't have all night. Do you want to fuck or not?" Chase challenged.

The bluntness of the statement caught House off guard.

Usually, he was the one that said that to his whores. It seemed strange to hear it out of this boy's mouth, it seemed wrong and posed. The boy was impatient and House knew he had relied on this far more than he should have. He stared at the blonde and wondered what wrong turns he could have made to let him land here on his doorstep, with smudged eyeliner and fake leather.

House leaned heavily on his cane. The boy may not be able to satisfy the older man's first and most important craving of the night, but he could settle for the second. House looked into the boy's eyes and tried to figure out whether they were green or blue or both. "Do you know how to cook? You live alone, I'm sure. You're too fit to eat fast food."

The question probably sounded outrageously absurd to the Aussie, but House didn't care as he waited for the answer. Chase felt his jaw drop open in shock before he had to remind himself to close it. The guy wanted him to cook for him? That was a new one. Good thing Chase had spent a majority of his life taking care of an alcoholic mother, so he learned from an early age how to take care of himself in the kitchen. But for the life of him he couldn't remember the last time he had actually eaten a full meal.

"I can cook," he said coming out of his shock, "Do I get to eat what I cook?" This night might not be such a bust after all.

The boy was smart, House decided. Any other blonde bimbo hooker, the kind House preferred, would have took it for a ridiculous random question, called him crazy, and been quickly on their way. Hell, it had happened before. But instead, he saw the boy's eyes light up and he hesitated only for a moment before stepping aside and silently inviting him to walk inside the apartment. In House's experience, he always could tell that the women he bought were always just as willing as he was. But this boy didn't fit into this lifestyle. There was something more to him and House wanted to pick apart the pieces of the puzzle.  
"You also get to keep your pants on. You can tell your pimp I fucked you for hours if you need to. I want spaghetti. With beer," he muttered, leaning heavily on his cane, smirking as he closed the door. If only Wilson could see him now. Chase just shrugged his shoulders and headed to the kitchen and started rummaging through drawls and cabinets to get the necessary supplies. The cabinets were mostly bare, with nice plates and bowls only collecting dust. Chase was surprisingly quiet for someone who had to look through a stranger's supplies to find everything. A childhood spent being seen and not heard had carried into his adult life.

Once he had everything together, Chase set to making the pasta. Once he had all the ingredients together, he set the water to boil, and was startled when he turned around to find that House had followed him into the kitchen. For a man with a cane he was surprisingly stealthy. He went to a fridge and grabbed the other man a beer before taking one himself and leaned against the counter as he waited for the slow task noodles to boil. Now that he was in here he had no clue what to say.

House was not so speechless, however. "What is your name? And don't give me your made up whore name."

He rolled his eyes at the other man, an expression he was sure the other man received frequently. "Robbie," he answered. He didn't think there was any harm in the other man knowing his first name, even if it was against all rules. Perhaps he told him a secret so that he may know one himself. "Are you a doctor?" he asked, stirring the pasta in the water idly. He already knew the man's name from the agency, and he had noticed several medical journals sitting on the counter of the kitchen.

House raised an eyebrow, surprised that he had earned the boy's trust so easily, enough to disobey the very first rule of whore-dom. He did not bother to return the favour with introducing himself. A whore was a whore no matter what you were paying them to do. Introductions weren't important. Besides, he knew the boy was told his name prior to him coming here. Hence why he had asked that stupid question.  
"No, M.D. is really my last name," he replied sarcastically. He gave Robbie one last look before turning around and limping over to his couch and flipping on the video game he had been distracting himself with before Chase's arrival. It was a stupid game to play alone. "When was the last time you played a video game?" he proposed.

Okay, so this guy didn't do small talk, Chase thought to himself. That was okay with him, he wasn't very good at it anyway. "Why, do you need someone to kick your ass?" Chase snickered as he sat down on the couch and grabbed a controller, in the meanwhile avoiding answering the question. He was an expert at avoidance techniques. House snickered and stared at the screen with determination. The light in the room was dim, only coming from the kitchen.

"I need someone to beat so I can gain more points. Sit your pretty little ass down." The remark was out before he could think to stop it. But why not have fun with him? The boy was probably so used to comments like that, especially about that particular part of his anatomy, which he didn't even notice. And how could House not notice it through those jeans? The game begun and the two men jumped into action, House's leg propped up gently on the coffee table.

Ten minutes flew by fast as they played, and Chase noticed the other man rubbing his leg more and more frequently. He finally spoke up. "Do you want me to massage it?" he asked tentatively, not even taking his eyes off the screen so the other man wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Chase didn't even know why he was offering, he usually only did that kind of thing if asked. House continued to battle Robbie's character in silence, their thumbs both moving frantically over the controllers when finally the boy lost all his lives and the game was over. The question had startled House. Did the boy really feel that useless?

Still holding the controller and staring at the television, House sighed. "Yeah," he finally whispered. The softness of his own voice confused him. He cleared his throat and tried to regain composure and dignity. "But you won't want to touch it. I'm missing thigh muscle. It would give you the heebie jeebies."

"Believe me, it takes a lot more than that to give me the heebie jeebies," Chase said with a small smile.

"I'm sure." House chuckled. Judging by the faded, old bruise on his neck, too dark to even be the roughest of love bites, Robbie had seen his fair share of strange people and his fair share of ugly. He dropped the controller to his side and lounged back against the couch, fully expecting Robbie to just lean over and rub it. But when the boy dropped to his knees in one swift, well practiced move in front of him, the older man's breath hitched in his throat and he panicked.

"I said MASSAGE, not a-" he was cut off abruptly when Robbie started massaging at House's ankle, massaging upwards with expert hands until he got to the thigh and massaged around the missing muscle as he worked out the knots where the pain was centred.

The cramp was instantly soothed and House was left speechless. Chase smirked but didn't say anything at House's exclamation. This man was definitely different from anyone he had ever met. He wondered idly how hard it would be to seduce the doctor. He shook those thoughts away. Surely he wasn't attracted to the other man. He hadn't been attracted to anyone in so long he must just be getting his signals mixed up. Besides, the other man was a client, and apparently straight. So he definitely should not be thinking of the little moans of appreciation he was making as Chase was massaging him, and he should definitely not be thinking of how he could make the man moan much louder.

"Is that better?" Chase's voice came out soft and seductive without his permission and he glanced up at the older man, beneath his eyelashes to judge his reaction.

House raised an eyebrow at Robbie when it became obvious that the boy was trying to make things more personal. But House did not push him away or even flinch as his hands worked at his muscle. For God's sakes, this boy was seducing him, and he was letting him touch him like this. It made him wonder why he was doing it, when House clearly wasn't making him. It made him wonder why Chase had gotten on his knees instead of only leaning over where he was seated on the couch. Or why his accent was so damn thick right now. And more importantly, why a particular part of House's own anatomy was thickening likewise.

House convinced himself it was involuntary, only the aftermath of not having an actual girl with him that night and the effects of having hands soft but hard on his thigh. He convinced himself it wasn't the way Chase was looking up at him on his knees.

"Yeah. It's better." And at that moment, House could almost believe it. He could almost lie to himself and believe that the pain was soothed away. Encouraged by the doctor's response, Chase slowly slid his bold hands up House's legs and up his body to his waist.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Chase proposed as his hands idly fiddled with House's belt but didn't make any move to undo it. House swallowed nervously when Robbie boldly fondled House's belt. He knew that the growing bulge in his jeans was only giving off mixed up signals. Yet House didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know how to react. It seemed as though his body knew better than his mind what was going on.

Chase looked up to find those brilliant blue eyes watching him and for the first time in a long time he wanted to kiss someone on the mouth. He had already broken a few big rules tonight, so why not another? Of course, if the client wanted to kiss he would, but he would never instigate it. But still, he found himself leaning forward and barely brushing his lips against House's in a chaste kiss before pulling back to judge the other's reaction, hoping he hadn't made a huge mistake.

House lost the battle between his body and mind when he watched as Robbie lifted his head to his and brushed those full lips against his own slightly parted mouth. Before the boy could withdraw too far from him, before he could realize what he was about to do, House closed the distance again in a firmer, more aggressive kiss. The older doctor pulled Robbie's lips down to his own again with a strong hand on the back of his head, their mouths colliding together. His tongue sought out to wrestle his, and the only sounds in the room came from their wet kiss.

When House withdrew a moment later to breathe, he whispered, "Another rule broken." Chase let out a small breathless laugh.

"Yes. But rules were meant to be broken," Chase answered before he slid himself into the other man's lap. He carefully adjusted his weight so he wouldn't hurt House's injured leg. He had straddled the other man's legs before House could protest and leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss had left them equally breathless and disoriented, both clearly having gone far too long without something like this. Robbie kissed just like he massaged... willingly and passionate and seductive and soft and hard all at the same time. It thrilled him in a way nothing had ever done before. House didn't think about the fact that this was a hooker he was kissing. A male hooker. He didn't think about the fact that he was actually buying this kiss. That the boy was only doing it to do his job. Other times, he welcomed that sense of impersonal, no-strings attached detachment. Now, he was trying not to think of it. He just focused on the feeling of him slink into his lap, his motions fluid and seductive, the pleasant weight of him in all the right places as he was straddling him.

House's hand on the back of Chase's head intertwined with his hair in a fist as the kiss intensified, his other hand resting palm side down on the couch, idle and awkward. Chase moaned at the feeling of long fingers in his hair. God, the man could kiss. Chase tried to get as close as he could to House and then he started to slowly grind his pelvis down to the other man's, in a slow rhythm. Just adding a little bit of friction but not enough to scare the other man off.

Chase pulled away from House's lips and kissed down the other man's neck, taking a moment to relish the fell of his beard against his smooth face. He would probably have beard burn tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He then kissed his way to the man's earlobe before biting it lightly before sucking it into his mouth. He was about to ask if House wanted to move this to the bedroom but right then the oven dinged, signalling that the food was ready. Chase groaned in disappointment and buried his head into House's shoulder. He was to content to move. "I guess, I'll get that," he sighed, making no effort to move from his comfy spot.

House let go of his grip on his hair, his hand falling down. The damn oven kept on beeping and dinner would burn if one of them did not get up to turn it off. Yet he knew if it were not for Robbie ending the kiss and letting out a frustrated moan, thus making the beeping reality, House would have ignored it completely.

"The cripple obviously isn't going to," House muttered. His hands itched to smooth over his back, to feel his muscles, to feel his thighs and smooth face and shoulders, but they lay frozen at his side now. He had almost expected Robbie to smell of other men, but all he could smell was the faint tang of cologne and the shampoo in his hair. He used something girly. He tried to hold onto his composure and prepared himself for the emptiness he knew he would feel after the boy left his lap. "Go," he told him sternly, emotionless, before he couldn't allow it.

Chase sighed, slightly disappointed, but not really sure what he was expecting. He got off House's lap carefully so as to not jar his leg. Once back in the kitchen, he retrieved the pasta from the stove and set it on the counter before he went and got plates and silverware.

"There you go, dinner is served."

House stayed on the couch after Chase got up, trying to distract himself from the bulge in his jeans. But when he tried to close his eyes and concentrate on something else, he could almost feel the boy's ghost straddling him again. He winced in pain as he finally forced himself up off the couch and limped unhurried over to the dinner set on his kitchen table. He had used dishes and silver wear that House didn't even know he had, so used to take out or stealing Wilson's sandwiches to use much of anything in his own place. The boy was still standing and House stepped up behind him. He got as close as he dared and kissed a scar barely visible on his neck.

"How did you get this scar?" he whispered. It was faint and old, barely noticeable at all, hiding mostly under his shirt. The question was personal but House didn't care. He wanted to dissect this boy and find out what was under his skin. He wanted to figure him out.

Chase involuntary shivered at the kiss but automatically tensed up at the question. "Oh you know, I was a clumsy kid," he shrugged. Stupid was more like it. Turning your back on your mother while she was in a drunken rage was definitely stupid. He had just been trying to walk away before the fight escalated. He didn't know she would hurl a vase at him while his back was turned. Just one of the many stupid incidents he had to explain to an ER doctor throughout his childhood and teen years.

Thinking back on it now, he was surprised social services hadn't been called. It seemed the last name Chase could get you out of anything. Everyone knew of the great Rowan Chase who had married a beautiful Russian ballerina, but of course not many people knew that there was where the fairy tale ended. Chase had grown up in the public eye, with his famous mother and successful father. His parents had been very good a keeping secrets.

House studied him without facing him. He knew he was lying. The cut was too oddly placed to be accidental. It was sharp, as if it were from glass or a shard of metal. It wasn't a scratch. It wasn't from falling off a bike. It wasn't just a boo-boo. It was faded now, but when it happened, it was serious enough for stitches. The odd mark almost looked offensive on his otherwise perfect body.

"You're not clumsy. This looks like it was from a fight," he knew too many questions would only make the boy more uncomfortable and close up to him, but House was never one to care about that.  
The pasta was cooling on the plate in front of him, and House spread a generous amount of sauce. This was wrong. This was all wrong. He was as straight as any man could be. One look at a nice pair of tits confirmed that for sure. But it was strange how easy it was for House to get close to him. Physically close to him. Shooing away the thought, the older man limped, cane-less, back to where they had been sitting.

"We can eat it on the couch," he mumbled.

Chase fixed a plate for himself before following House into the living room and sitting as close to the other man as he could get without being in his lap. He ate about half of what was on his plate before he was full and set it down on the coffee table in front of him, trying to concentrate on the show on TV instead of House.

House eyed him suspiciously. The boy was thin, and despite the fact that he only ate half the plate, he had gone very long without a real, cooked meal. Body issues, House diagnosed. To him, it was odd for someone with a perfect body to feel like it's flawed. By the time Chase had pushed his half-eaten food away; House had already finished his and stole the rest of the boy's uneaten meal for himself with a satisfying grin.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asked accusingly. The boy was focused on the television in front of him but House knew he was not as interested as he was acting.

"Just now, you just saw me," Chase answered as he turned his attention away from the TV and gave House a cheeky smile. He picked up the dirty plates and got up to wash them in the sink. He grabbed another beer after he was through and handed it to House before plopping back down on the sofa.

House liked the boy's attitude. He chuckled and left it at that. He was good at dodging questions. One would think they had known each other longer. House reached over to the coffee table and downed two Vicodin dry, opening a new can of beer. He wondered if he could get more information out of a drunken whore than a sober, alert, defensive, mysterious one.

Chase had relieved the pain but didn't diminish it. He wanted to feel the boy's hands on him again but had too much pride to ask. Instead, he rubbed it himself, a sorry substitution for what he really wanted. "Is there a time frame I have you for?" he asked suddenly, as if to the television.

Chase had almost forgotten he was here on business not pleasure. He looked at his watch. "I have to call and check in with the agency in twenty minutes. Then they will tell me if I have another client tonight or not," he answered. Time had just seemed to fly by. If he didn't have anyone he was just going to go home and crash. He yawned, just thinking about sleep. A full stomach was making his eyes heavy.  
Another client. Anger instantly sparked like fire House's chest and it confused him. He clenched his jaw and tried not to think about him going into another man's house tonight to do whatever that sick person wanted. He turned to face Chase on the couch, closing the distance between them in a dominating kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Chase melted instantly into the kiss, surprising himself. He didn't know what had changed the others mind but he liked it.

House kissed him so possessively that Chase wondered if this was what it felt like to actually belong to someone. He groaned when House practically forced his tongue into his mouth, liking the way the other was dominating the kiss. He broke the kiss only to slink back into House's lap, a position that was quickly becoming his favourite.

"No timer to interrupt this time..." Chase breathed as he kissed down House's throat and ran his hands through his hair. "Whatever shall we do?"

House wondered if he said that to all his clients. If so, it was a cheesy line. But House thrilled silently a little, knowing that this kiss was only theirs. Chase's body was for sale, but this kiss was given. He wondered why the hell he was allowing it. Maybe it was because House hadn't treated him like a toy from the first moment he first walked in.

Chase took the kiss as an invitation to take it further. House wondered if he had meant it to be. He tried not to think about consequences and live in the moment, something that naturally came easy to him. Chase's accent was thick and he could tell the boy hadn't been in America that long. He wondered what brought him here. House closed his eyes, his lips wet from kissing, as he listened to the exotic sting of his voice.

House did not answer him because he quite simply did not know what to say. Saying something would force House to admit that this was really happening. Instead, his hands tentatively ran up the length of the boy's clothed thighs. He could feel his arousal enlarging again and cursed it in his head.

"Take your shirt off," House whispered, and his voice was surprisingly raw and deep.

Chase smiled at the request as immediately responded by pulling off his shirt so quickly it made his hair even messier. He flung it away, not even paying attention to where it landed. For the first time he felt oddly vulnerable under this man's gaze. He knew he had lost weight in recent months his ribs showed a little. But he still had muscle from years of swimming and soccer. For God's sake, he just had his shirt off; it wasn't like he was naked. He shouldn't feel like this.

Instead of just giving House time to look at him, he dove back into a kiss in hopes of distracting. House almost forgot to breathe when Chase discarded his shirt, so quickly he couldn't prepare himself for the sight. House's hands instantly snaked their way up from the boy's thighs to his torso. It was defined as he knew it would be and his belly button was pierced. A fine blonde line of hair started from that belly button downward, but the rest of his chest was hairless. House didn't know why the sight of it captivated him more than any bare-breasted girl had ever. And he didn't know why Chase was trying to get House distracted from it. This boy must be stared at constantly. He got naked for a living. Yet he had kissed him to take away the attention.

House broke from the kiss to look at his chest again, to watch his hands as they explored it, if only to get Chase to kiss him again. The boy made a small disgruntled noise when the kiss was broken so House could stare at him some more. His earlier feelings of vulnerability were pushed away as he concentrated on the feel of House's hands on his bare skin. House touched him as if he were a blind man trying to memorize the feel of him.

Chase flung his head back and bit his lip to stop a moan as House's hands rubbed over a sensitive nipple. The younger man's hips started moving on their own accord, trying to seek some friction. House continued to run his hands over the naked flesh, feeling his heart beat elevated and found it strange that it matched his own heart that was threatening to jump out of his chest. The boy's reaction to this was too raw and authentic to be faked. His erection strained against his jeans and he returned his hands back to the boy's thighs, slowly smoothing over them.

"Do your other clients get to see that? Is that part of the show?" There was a hint of jealousy in the tone of House's voice that confused them both. He tried to make it sound as though he were teasing him. He usually had to fake this with other clients, Chase wanted to say, but he never got a chance because House had pulled him back to a punishing kiss. Was the man actually jealous?

Reality hit when Chase's phone rang. House looked over at the coffee table. He knew the cell had been given to him by the agency, as it was too nice for the boy to afford himself. He bet if he looked in the contacts, he would only find one number. He was tempted to delete it.

"Shit, I have to get this," Chase said pulling away slightly as he reached for the phone behind him.

However, in one swift movement, House snatched up the offensive piece of technology and threw himself on his back on the couch, gripping it in a tight hold behind his back. "Who's that, I wonder?" He teased playfully. There was a smirk playing on his lips that did not reflect what was just under the surface.

Chase smiled at the seemingly playfulness, but as he attempted to get the phone back he realized House seemed pretty serious. "Come on now... you don't want to get me fired, do you?" Or worse, he added silently in his head. His boss was not a patient man and it seemed to Chase that he didn't like him much. He attempted to just pull House's arms out from around his back but the man was stronger than he looked. Chase pouted slightly when he realized this was going to be difficult.

House smirked and pressed the button on the side of the phone to silence the ringing. He shrugged innocently and did not move from where he was. Chase was still straddling his hips. "Hung up. Must not have been important," he looked up at the boy and wondered what it would be like to wrestle him. "I always wondered. What do they do to whores who don't pick up their phones? Maybe that's how you got the scar." He knew it wasn't. It was far too old to be from an angry pimp, it had been from his childhood. But House wanted to provoke him further.

Chase's eyes widened slightly at House's remark but other than that there was no expression on his face. "Pimps don't like to permanently damage the merchandise," he answered sarcastically, but it was actually a very true statement. His boss wouldn't scar him but he would make sure he was in pain. And on that morbid note, Chase reached for the phone again before he said, "Are you trying to get me into trouble? Come on now I'm not playing around. Give me my phone."

House raised an eyebrow at Robbie, the phone still trapped between his back and the sofa. "And what if I picked up? I need to make a complaint. Your 'boss' made a mistake. They sent me a boy, and I wanted sex. I have every right to pick up and explain to him the situation." Just then, the phone rang again. House did not silence it this time, only waited for the boy's reaction.

He stopped trying to get the phone back and just stared at House, trying to determine how serious he was. If he was, then he was royally screwed. His boss would want to know why he hadn't called immediately when he found out there was a mix up and he wouldn't have his rent tomorrow. He swallowed nervously and didn't know what to say. The only noise in the room was the sound of the phone ringing.

"I... I guess that would be your decision," Chase finally said, feeling the colour drain out of his face as he imagined how pissed off his employer would be.

House knew that this wasn't worth all the trouble he would get him into. "You're no fun," he told him, his expression suddenly serious. He stared up at him as they fell into an uncomfortable silence, the loud ringing of the phone urgent. The boy looked like a kicked puppy that had pissed on the floor.

"Fetch," House slipped the still ringing phone out from its hiding place and chucked it across the room, landing it on an armchair.

Sometimes, people come to a crossroad in life. Most of the time they don't even realize that the crossroad is there, that whatever decision they make will affect the outcome of their future. Chase didn't know it, but he was currently experiencing one of those moments. In another life, Chase got up off the couch and answered the phone, he listened to his boss's angry tirade, and he said a quick good bye to House, and never saw the doctor again.

In this life though, Chase watched as the Doctor reached for his second dose of pain killers in an hour. Instead of getting up to answer the phone he grabbed House's wrist before he reached the medicine.  
"Let me massage it again and see if that helps," he whispered, and the phone finally stopped ringing.

House was expecting Chase to fly off his lap as quickly as he could, stumble, if not trip completely over the coffee table in the dark room, and pick up his phone at the last minute. Yet the phone finally shut up and the boy did not make a move to urgently hit redial. He did not get off his lap at all. He hadn't moved.

It took the brilliant doctor a moment to realize what was going on. Stunned, he allowed Chase to guide his hand back to the couch, Vicodin suddenly forgotten. The words "you should pick up your damn phone" were stuck on his tongue.

"The service here is bad," he whispered instead, offering up the perfect excuse to explain what was going on.

"Is it?" Chase asked not caring either way. For some reason he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He hadn't let go of House's hand and for some reason felt the need to kiss it. He brought the hand to his lips and laid a tender kiss on the palm.

House laughed softly, and ran his thumb against the boy's full bottom lip. "It's terrible. Especially in the bedroom," he lied. He always got perfect reception, and knew Robbie had all his bars up. It was especially good in the bedroom, where there were even more windows.

The thumb that ghosted across Chase's lips pushed past into his mouth, onto his tongue. Chase sucked the digit into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it as if he were really sucking another part of House's anatomy. He worked the finger for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Anything else you would like sucked on?" Chase asked then he made a face at his own words. "That was awful, and that is the last time I use a line I heard in a porno."

"Why? It was hot," House teased him. His thumb, still wet from the boy's mouth, trailed down his neck to his chest. His hand eventually landed on Robbie's, and slowly directed it towards the button of his jeans. He swallowed nervously, but did not take his lust glazed eyes away from his. House sat up then, his back to the back of the couch.

Chase smiled at House's nervousness before giving the man a quick kiss on the mouth and sliding to the floor and onto his knees. It was the second time he had been in this position tonight and as much as he enjoyed giving House a massage, he knew he was going to enjoy this more. He had a major oral fixation and always enjoyed this task.

Chase rubbed House through his jeans with one hand as his other undid the button. "You sure you're okay with this, what with me having a penis and all?" he said teasingly and instead of pulling House out right away he mouthed him through his jeans, as if giving him a little taste of what was to come.

House's legs nothing but butter, even the one missing a thigh muscle. He did not want him to see it. It was a hideous sight to someone who wasn't a doctor or anyone else used to seeing mutilated tissue. The older man withdrew his breath quickly in a gasp when Chase released the button of his jeans and the boy teased him through the denim prison. He stopped the temptation to whip it out himself.

"Shut up," House whispered.

"So bossy," Chase mumbled before he stopped his teasing and unzipped House's jeans and pushed them down just far enough to ease his cock out. And what a beautiful cock it was, Chase thought with a smirk. He licked his lips at the sight before sliding that tongue up House's shaft.

He licked and nipped and teased the other man for a good ten minutes before he swallowed him whole and set to deepthroating him. Chase began with teasing his cock until it twitched in his hand and against his tongue, weeping precum. At first, House was sure he was going to die. While Chase's mouth and one hand was busy, he snuck his free hand under House's shirt and ran it through the sparse chest hair. God, he loved chest hair, probably because he knew that by now, he was never going to get any.

House threw his head back against the couch, moaning softly with each swirl of the boy's tongue, each bob of his head, listening to the soft suckle of the boy's mouth. Sweat formed at his brow, down his chest that the boy was exploring with the hand that was not pumping his cock in his mouth. His fingers grasped a firm hold on Chase's hair, feeling himself pushed over the edge. Chase moaned, and that seemed to be House's undoing, because Chase felt him tighten up and his mouth was filled with warm cum.

"Fuck..." House breathed, still feeling the pulsations of the orgasm through his cock and up his spine. "...Fuck..." His softening cock still twitched and his hips still rocked gently.

Chase swallowed all of House before kissing the tip and tucking him back into his jeans. He then laid his head on the man's good knee as he enjoyed the feeling of House running his fingers through his hair. He didn't even think the other man was aware that he was petting Chase, as he was still in post coital after glow. Chase didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, and it wasn't long before he had nodded off the sleep.

House faintly felt the light pressure of Chase's head resting on his good knee, feeling what felt like his hair still in-between his fingers. It was the sound of their breathing that lulled him off to sleep, thoroughly spent.


	2. Chapter 2

House woke abruptly after what felt like hours had passed when he heard a violent knock on his door. He opened his drowsy eyes and tried to register the sound. Had he imagined it? Had he also imagined what had happened before he fell asleep? Was it just one big, strange but unbelievably hot wet dream? Damn, maybe he did take too much Vicodin. But the smell of spaghetti and the soft pressure on his good thigh was all too real, and as he looked down he didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

Chase woke startled and disoriented at the knock. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he did, before he relaxed. Until, of course, the knocking started up again. "You want me to get it?" he asked, knowing House's leg was probably stiff from falling asleep sitting up on the couch.

House's hand was still entwined with Chase's blonde hair. He let it fall from its place as he realized what was happening. What was going to happen? He looked at his watch. It was late, much later than the boy was supposed to be here. He knew just from the urgent tone of the knock that it wasn't Wilson or one of his team. If he wasn't sure, he would have quickly hid the rent boy in the nearest closet. How ironic.  
"Yeah. It's for you," he shrugged. The pain in his leg was searing. He never slept on the couch specifically for this reason. He always woke up with a jabbing cramp. His leg could not take it. He winced and reached for the Vicodin, this time taking three pills, impatient to take the edge off his suffering. There was another insistent knock.

Chase stood up, a little shakily, to House's quiet amusement. As he made his way to the door, he noticed his phone still lying idle and abandoned on the floor and grabbed it before he forgot about it a second time. He opened the door to find Mike, one of his boss's hired muscle standing on the other side. The guy was built like a line backer, but had a good heart and took his job of looking out for the escorts very seriously. Mike rolled his eyes at Chase's disheveled and tried appearance but seemed genuinely relieved at seeing him in one piece.

"Did you forget something, Chase?" Mike asked waving his own phone in front of the boy's face.

"Sorry, we fell asleep," Chase answered, bending the truth a bit, and Mike rolled his eyes again and told him he would wait in the car before turning around to leave.

Chase turned around towards House's direction, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. "I guess I'll see you around," he called to him.

House took a deep breath, knowing that rising up off the couch was going to be painful. But with such great physical pain came vulnerability, something House didn't let strangers see often. So the older man gritted his teeth and lifted himself up anyway. He had not seen the man that had greeted Robbie at the door but knew from the deep tone of his voice that he was a very large, muscled man. He had seen them before. Sometimes they even dropped the whores off themselves.

House grabbed his cane and limped over to the boy who was standing awkwardly in the room, cell phone in hand, the red light of missed calls flashing their urgency at him. He moved to stand directly in front of the boy, only a breath's width or two apart. Chase was shorter, smaller, leaner than House,and something about standing this close to him stirred something deep and dark and unexplored inside of the doctor.  
"What did he call you? Chase? Is that your hooker name? Not very creative. Was maybe thinking it had to be some corny play on words associated with your blonde hair or hot ass or fake Aussie accent…" he smirked. He knew the accent was real, it was too goddamn hot to be fake, but that wasn't the point.

"That's the second time you've mentioned my hot ass... I do believe you are an ass man, Dr. House." Chase replied back, smiling up and the other man and deflecting the question completely. "Too bad we didn't have time for you to actually get to use my ass. Perhaps another time?" The boy gave a smirk of his own as he leaned up and kissed House softly on the lips.

Fine. If Chase can avoid a question, so could House. He glared at him defensively, even with the smirk still playing on his kissed lips, as if to deny anything he had ever said about that ass. There he was, acting like a whore again, selling himself because he thought House wanted him to. Or perhaps the boy liked his job. Well, as much as anyone in this business could. Maybe he liked every blow job as much as he liked the one he gave him earlier. His hands gripped in fists at the thought.

"Do you have another client?" he asked shortly.

Chase was a bit thrown at the change of subject, but went along with it. Going along with things was always part of his job. "I'm off during the day and I call in at seven... I won't know until then." The blonde answered, unsure of why he was even telling House all of this. "If you want me again, just call the agency and request 'Roe'."

They were still standing far too close to each other. House was white knuckled as he clenched his cane, but otherwise, his expression had relaxed. "What makes you think I want to buy you again?" he snickered, in a way that allowed neither of them to be sure if it was meant playfully or seriously. He wondered why the boy was telling him his schedule. Another rule broken. This boy didn't learn.

"So you made up the name Robbie. Chase is your real first name. Roe is your whore name. Whores are the worst liars aren't they?" He interrogated, the smirk coming to play on his lips again. He was going to figure out his name if it killed him.

Chase crossed his arms defensively at the man's harsh words. "I started to go by Robbie when I came to the States. And I don't lie, I deflect." Chase said, letting sarcasm hide how he was really feeling at the moment.

House snickered and picked up Chase's shirt with the end of his cane, wondering if he would have left the apartment without it completely, not realizing that he was still half naked until he reached the car. Later, he would realize his own mistake, and know he should have kept it. But instead, he threw it at his chest before leaning the cane against the wall and taking a bold step forward.

He slowly backed the boy against the wall and kissed him firmly, aggressively, dominantly, caging him. He could taste himself still on the boy's tongue and it sent a shiver up his spine like an electric draught. He slipped a large sum of money into the boy's back pocket before he backed away from him, looking on his face with an unreadable expression as he opened the door to dismiss him.

Chase was still half dazed from the kiss, and half naked, as he stumbled clumsily out of the door. At least that was what he would later blame his stupidity on. "Chase is my last name," he said as he turned and walked down the hall and out of House's vision.

The ultimate rule broken. And this time, House knew he was telling the truth. Yet, something perplexed him about it, something was not right. Something was familiar about that last name.

Chase. It suited him better for a first name. House couldn't face the reality of never knowing, even as he watched Chase leave, half naked with his jeans so low they almost showed the naked curve of his ass. The boy had accepted the kiss because it meant accepting the money. House had given him a huge tip, one that could probably pay his rent in and of itself. It was a tip that paid Chase more than he would make in an entire night on his knees.

His leg ached painfully when he was finally alone again, and he reached for his Vicodin by force of habit, downing enough to dull not just the pain but his mind. He played the piano that night in a drug-induced, numb state before crashing in sleep in his bed an hour later. He was sure it would be the only way to sleep that night, the only way to stop thinking about him.

Later that night, Chase crawled into his own bed, feeling like every part of his body was in pain. His boss had not been happy about him not answering his phone and spending too long with a client, not to mention the trouble he went through to fetch him out of there.

Chase groaned as he tried to find a comfortable position that didn't make everything hurt. At least the beating had earned him a couple of days off, to heal. That was the only part of the punishment he did not mind so much. He fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of cobalt blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until House woke up the next morning that he realized the significance of the last name Chase. It took the doctor one dive into his subconscious, just one dream about the one time he had worked alongside Dr. Rowan Chase for him to form the connection, for him to solve the puzzle. He remembered Robbie as a child, a tow headed, shy boy at his father's feet.

He woke up that morning, rubbed his aching leg, and stared at the ceiling, There was just no way. It was just too farfetched of an idea for it to be true. And yet the puzzle pieces were putting themselves together perfectly. The legendary doctor Rowan Chase had visited America to work alongside House on a case almost twenty years ago. The young, blonde, wide-eyed boy drowning in his father's tall shadow was suddenly as clear as day in House's memory.

It was a pointless day for House at the hospital. It was the kind of day House often spent watching soap operas with comatose patients. There was no case, and for once he was glad of it. He had something much more interesting to work on. This was a case in and of itself, and the most perplexing yet. After making each of his disobedient ducklings do his clinic duty, he shut himself in his office to hide from Cuddy and focused intently on his computer.

House shouldn't have been surprised with how easy it was to find information he could not get from Robbie himself. Rowan was not his biological father, that much was clear. Rowan had a cleft chin, when Robbie didn't. But this woman was definitely in his blood.

"Jelena Chase started he career at the tender age of fourteen as a Prima Ballerina for The Russian Ballet Company. She later surprised the world when at seventeen she married a man twice her age, Belgium Rowan Chase, a famous Doctor in the medical field of Rheumatology.

One Year later Jelena gave birth to her only son Nicolai Robert Rowan Chase who she affectionately called Cole. Cole's birth led to a media frenzy. Magazine's where willing to pay huge amounts of money for a picture of the infant.

At age nineteen, Jelena decided to retire as a ballerina and pursue a career in music. Her first hit single 'Run' was a huge success in Australia and Europe, and it was said that she originally wrote the song as a lullaby to for her son.

Jelena's success continued throughout the years. It seemed like every album made was more popular than the before. Unfortunately, Jelena life ended tragically at age 33, when she killed herself in her mansion in Melbourne, Australia.

One year later, at a Charity Concert in her honor, her son Nicolai (then age sixteen) wowed the crowd by performing 'Run'. Many fans said it was like getting to see Jelena perform one last time.  
Since her death, many of her fans now turned their attention to her son, who just recently graduated from Melbourne University's Medical School with honors. It is not known if Cole will pursue a career in music or medicine and he seems to have dropped from the public eye in recent months."

House dissected the page word from word and did not need to go around searching for more information. Everything he needed to know he found on that page, just from reading between the lines. An abusive, alcoholic, suicidal mother and an uncaring father. He was damaged, that much was sure. Suddenly House really wasn't surprised the boy had given up his medical degree and was whoring himself. It was just getting dirty… it was just getting interesting.

The doctor didn't even bother to make it home before he called the escort agency and asked for Roe, calling instead from his car on the way to his apartment. He should have known that the boy wouldn't be available tonight. The man who's voice tensed at the mere mention of Chase told House he was out 'sick'. House gripped the steering wheel with his hand that was not gripping the phone just as tightly and requested another whore he had gotten to know over the years. He had a plan.

Meanwhile, Chase got up around noon and headed straight for the shower, hoping the hot water would ease some of his pain. It didn't. Afterwards, he spent a long time staring at himself in the mirror. Bruises lined his chest, coloring it in blacks and blues. He didn't look so bad, once he put on a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The only indication that anything was wrong was a tiny cut on his lip. His boss usually tried to avoid his face, which along with his ass, was what he called Chase's marketing tools.

He wanted to head back to bed but decided to try and straighten up his small, studio apartment. His place was simple, with a bed in one corner, a kitchenette on one side, and the living area in the middle, which just consisted of a small sofa and coffee table. It was also filled with books, medical journals, and magazines. Even if Chase never wanted to be a doctor, medicine interested him, but it was much more of a hobby. Music was his true passion. A keyboard lay on the coffee table, and an acoustic guitar and a violin were propped up against the wall.

His place was littered with sheet music, notebooks full of lyrics, and even napkins and old menus that he had wrote songs on. In short, his place was a mess. He walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water as he scanned the area, trying to determine where to start cleaning.

He finally gave up and went back to bed. It wasn't like he ever had company anyway, so what did it matter if his place was a mess? In America, he was alone. He had come here precisely for that reason, but he hadn't anticipated actual solitude to feel so lonely.

It hadn't been that hard for House to get the address out of her. It only took a romp in bed, some flirtatious conversation, and some hidden, manipulative questions to get a rough estimate. That was all he wanted. She was a stupid girl, that's why House requested her. She, on the other hand, thought it was a compliment to be handpicked by the grumpy doctor, and was willing to play his little games.  
He didn't know why he compared her to Chase from her arrival to her departure. It may not have been conscious, but it was thinking of him that finally made House cum. He told himself it was just the obsession with his 'case' that was causing him to think of the boy being the one bent over his bed instead of this girl, and left it at that.

The apartment wasn't far and not hard to find. Retaining the information in his head, he took the elevator to the right floor. He knocked firmly, urgently, wanting to scare him a little. He knew he would be there, he could hear the faint sound of music in the background and the smell of coffee. He covered the peep hole with his hand, knowing that the boy would probably not answer the door to a client whom he was not scheduled to meet, especially him.

Chase was startled out of his sleep by the insistent knock on the door. For one panicked second, he thought his boss had come back to give him another 'lecture'. Rising up from his bed, he tried to see who it was through the peep hole but could see nothing. He debated whether or not to open the door before he finally through caution to the wind and turned the knob, only to have his jaw drop open in surprise at who was standing on the other side.

"How did you... what are you... how did you find me?" He finally settled on.

House let himself in before the boy could even stop stuttering, pushing past him into the room, then closing the door with a nudge from his cane. House couldn't tell if the boy was nervous or just shocked, but he frankly didn't care.

House ignored the question at first and looked around his apartment, settling his eyes on the medical journal bookmarked on the boy's tiny, one person bed. "Shouldn't you be reading playboy instead of a medical journal? Oh, I forgot, you gave up your life to hide out as a hooker. Nice disguise, Cole." He grinned, his eyes continuing to look over the apartment, darting anywhere but at Chase.  
"Didn't wanna be like Daddy? I happened to know your father, and you're right, he's an asshole. Brilliant doctor, though." He looked finally straight into the boy's eyes, waiting for a reaction. Any reaction. "Didn't know your mother, though. But what a hottie." He snickered.

Chase stood there and as the moment wore on, trying to process everything that House was saying. He knew who he was. Not only that, but he had apparently gone through all the trouble to find out all of Chase's personal information. And what was worse, the other man knew his Father. He might tell Rowan where he was, even after Chase had gone through all this trouble to disappear not only from his Father but from the public eye too.

"Oh, you'll never guess how I found you." House continued, picking up a medical journal and flipping through it nonchalantly. "The internet, in fact, and another whore from your agency is somewhat of a tattle-tale." He threw the journal down again, leaned against the closed door when his leg ached, and he brought out his bottle of Vicodin.

"And besides. I'm a doctor too, and you are sick today. Or at least that's what I was told when I-" House cut himself off when he realized he was telling Chase he had asked for him specifically. For another session. "But you're not sick. You were kicked around a little, probably are hiding bruises on your arms and chest." He knew why it had happened. He downed two pills dry.

Chase clenched his jaw in anger. "So what, you came to blackmail me? I don't exactly have anything to give you." He said, gesturing around the apartment. "What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"  
House hadn't even thought of blackmail. He hadn't even considered it. No, this wasn't about blackmail at all. House rolled his eyes at Chase and shook his head. The apartment was small, claustrophobic, Chase could have done so much better.

The man had done all that research just because he was curious about Chase. He didn't know why that made him feel warm inside. Of course, the feeling was quickly diffused at House's next words.  
"I just want to know why you are going through this much trouble to make your life even worse. You're smart. You don't need to whore yourself. Unless of course you like to. Unless this is somehow liberating." House accused him, shrugging, trying to provoke him.

"It isn't liberating, it just pays the bills." Chase answered before taking a step closer to House until they were standing right in front of each other. "You slept with someone from the agency? You finally got your blonde?" he asked trying to sound indifferent but the edge of anger was still in his voice. He was going to find the bitch and tare her hair out. He wasn't really sure where this jealousy was coming from, but he went with it. "Was she any good?"

House swallowed when Chase took a step forward until they stood too close to each other for comfort. He did not take a step back, but glared challengingly into his eyes as if this were a face off.  
"The best." He answered as-a-matter-of-factually with an arrogant smirk. He did not know why he got a strange sense of satisfaction that Chase had asked him. "And I think you do think it's liberating. I think that maybe you really are a whore. After all, you seemed to like it an awful lot last night. I told you to make me dinner, but you couldn't just leave it at that."

"So because I wanted you, that makes me a whore? You say the sweetest things." Chase tried to hide the hurt in his voice but not doing a very good job at it. "Why does my job bother you so much? You obviously have no problem with sleeping with a whore. Is it so hard to believe that I might actually like you? That I did what I did because I was attracted to you? I kissed you didn't I? How many whores have kissed you on the mouth?"

Few things can ever silence House. Yet now he found himself utterly speechless. But he knew Chase was just saying this to prevent the older man from blackmailing him, from exploiting him, from calling his father and asking him if he is missing a son of his. House was interested in none of these things.

"Only one." His voice was rough and raspy and he could not take his eyes off of Chase even long enough to blink. They were both now staring dead on at the giant pink elephant in the room that they had been both been denying.

What the boy didn't realize was that he had even more blackmail on House than the older man had on him. Before he could stop himself, House muttered, "I thought of you in bed with her. Was the only thing that made me cum. We both have secrets. No need to tell anyone anything."

Chase didn't say anything to that. He didn't really have to, since before he even realized what he was doing he grabbed the other man's shirt and pulled him down into a hard kiss full of tongues and teeth.  
"From now on, I'm the only whore you're allowed to have sex with." Chase whispered with his hand still grasping House's shirt as if his life depended on it. He didn't know what was happening between them and he didn't really want to stop.

House knew it was only a matter of time before one of them did it. He kissed back without hesitation, their tongues battling for dominance. It was deep and passionate and left House's heart pounding, his cane laying forgotten on the floor. It was a kiss he didn't pay for, and somehow, it felt different. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

"Why should I promise anything when you don't?" House asked, the anger detectable in his voice, despite his soft and gentle hands around his waist, weary of bruises he didn't see. He felt little jolts of adrenaline up his spine, just from being this close to him. "Why shouldn't I ask the same thing from you?" It was hypocritical to ask House to swear off other whores when Chase himself sold his body to any man with a fat wallet.

Chase sighed and leaned into House's hold, putting his head on the other man's chest and thinking just how perfect he fit there. "What if I promise to find another job?" He proposed. He wasn't sure why he had to promise him anything at all, why he had to change his life, but he knew he didn't want to lose this feeling. He could always wait on tables if he had too, it didn't pay anywhere near as well as whoring, but if he got to keep House it might just be worth it.

"I'll give you money. Just quit." House spurted out, even though irrational thinking like that was never something he jumped into so quickly. But he knew Chase couldn't refuse it. He just couldn't. The older man gripped him tighter before bringing his lips only a fraction of an inch from his. "I'll pay you to be only my whore."

The doctor was a possessive bastard and Chase was finding he liked being possessed. "Fine." Chase said breathlessly as he pulled away from him. "But only until I find another job... and I will pay you back. Then I can be your whore for free." A smile played on his lips.

He could tell the boy was stubbornly independent, but it would not stop House from slipping more money into his pocket later. Suddenly overwhelmed, House backed Chase slowly against the wall and caged him in another wet kiss, feeling the tiny cut against his lip he knew must have been from a carefully placed punch. A hand with a ring.

"Even better. You don't tell anyone and I won't tell your father." He whispered against his lips, gently pressing his body against him. "I wanted to rent you tonight, that's why I called." He smirked against his lips.

Chase didn't think he had been so turned on in all his life. He didn't even think House knew the effect his words were having on him. Well, he guessed it was pretty obvious by now, what with his erection and all. "How do you want me?" Chase spoke teasingly between wet kisses. "Bent over the couch? On my hands and knees? Riding you?"

"All three." House breathed against his lips, not wanting to hurt the healing lip. Pressing his hips firm against his, he kissed the cut as if willing it to heal faster. "I want you however you want to give it." His breath was hot against the boy's neck as his hands moved to molest his hips.

House knew that a good ride was better for his leg, granted the other person was aware of it the entire time, but the need for him was too aggressive to lay down and let Chase ride him, it would drive him insane.

"I want you underneath me on the bed... on your hands and knees for me." House demanded against his throat, his hands travelling up and down Chase's thighs. They were stronger and firmer than a girl's, and House liked the feeling of knowing he can be a little rougher with a boy. He felt Chase's erection against his own and moaned.

"You always get hard like this with clients?" House teased him. It had been the first time he felt it. If Chase had been hard last night, he had hid it well.

"No." Chase answered as he took House's hand and led it to his own erection. "This is just for you." He pulled off his shirt a little more slowly than he normally would, being careful not to aggravate his injuries. He then reached for House and started to undo the buttons as he kissed the other man's neck.

"Bed. Now." Chase demanded breathlessly as he led the other man in that direction. "I want you inside me."

House did not pull away when Chase led his hand to feel the center of his need as if to prove this was actually happening, to prove that Chase was not doing this to prevent the older man from exploiting him. Chase was never going to get hard from anyone else ever again, House thought to himself. After this, Chase was his.

Chase's erection cupped in his hand felt strange to House who had never been with another man before, who had never even thought about it. That time he accidently bought a gay porno… and watched it anyway… didn't count. Yet it was a part of Chase, just like any other beautiful part of him, and House gently squeezed the warm bulge in the cup of his hand experimentally.

When Chase felt the edge of the bed against the back of his knees, he all but threw them both onto the bed. Chase lay flat on his back, shirtless, and House covered his body with his own, settling in between his legs. The doctor discarded his own shirt that the boy had worked open, throwing it aside, and arched his back as he covered Chase's lips with his. His hands fumbled to untie the drawstring of the blonde's pants, breathing heavy with frustration and lust.

"Naked." House demanded in a throaty whisper. He tugged his own jeans down and off, ending the kiss abruptly to wince at the painful angle of his leg as he discarded the pants.

"Naked I can do." Chase replied as he lifted his hips and slid his pants and boxers off in one swift maneuver. By the time he was done, House was naked too and the feel of flesh on flesh made him moan.  
Chase spread his legs a little wider so that House could fit there more comfortably. "Lube and condoms are in the nightstand." He whispered as he continuously ran his hands up House's chest and down his arms. He couldn't seem to stop touching the other man.

House took in a long, shaking breath as he looked down at Chase who was now completely naked. He studied him, taking him in for the first time. His hips forced the other's legs even farther apart, their cocks both fully erect against one another's. House was larger and thicker and he wondered if he would hurt him. "You're perfect." He whispered against his neck, over another faint bruise.

"Unless you're hiding something I can't find between these legs… condoms aren't important." House teased, hating the idea of latex separating them. His thumb came up to brush very lightly against the tiny but painful cut on the boy's bottom lip before he reached blindly in the nightstand for the half empty bottle of lube and the condoms regardless.

"I figured you would want to use one... but I'm clean, so we don't have too." Chase agreed. It was hard for him to think straight, being so close to the other man. He kissed the end of House's thumb. "You want me to turn around?" Chase was unsure what position would be best for House and his leg. He wouldn't mind being able to see the other man's face though. He didn't have sex in this position often, it was a very intimate one and not one he felt comfortable in with clients. But with House it would be different.

House was glad and brushed the condoms off the bed, the box falling to the floor forgotten. He made a mental note to throw them out, further discouraging any fidelity later on. It had been so long since he had sex without a condom. And even longer since he had taken a woman this way. But this was different, so completely different.

Part of him wanted to flip Chase onto his stomach, or onto his hands and knees, and take him with all the aggression of a bull. But a larger part of him wanted to be closer to him, to watch every movement and taste every gasp of breath and feel his legs spread around his waist. "No. I want you on your back." He whispered.

House reached again for the bottle of lube. His hands shook as he tried to get the damn thing open, and when he finally did, he poured a generous amount to his fingers. A coated finger slid underneath his spread legs, searching for his entrance, his breath hitching when he found it.

"Am I going to hurt you?" He asked. His finger, not yet penetrating, circled his opening.

"You don't have to be gentle." Chase answered as he tried to push himself down on House's finger. He made a frustrated growl when they just seemed to be out of reach. "If you hurt me, I'll just like it. Now come on, I want to be fucked." Chase groaned. He was glad House wanted him on his back. He wanted to be looking at those eyes as he came, if that was ever going to happen... who knew the man could be such a tease!

Chase finally reached for the man's wrist and held it still as he pushed down on the finger, finally breaching his entrance. "Fuck! More... please." He pleaded, moving his hips as he fucked himself on House's finger.

House had forgotten that Chase was used to this, that he was as close to a pro in this as anyone could be. When Chase impaled himself on his finger, House forced it deeper into the hilt of him. He knew about the secret place inside him that girls lacked, and his finger sought out the hard knob of his prostate past the tight ring of muscles.

House hadn't imagined Chase to be this tight, and his cock twitched against the boy's groin with the sensation of the muscles squeezing his fingers. "So tight..." He moaned, and forced two more fingers inside him, striking the hard spot inside him with each thrust.

House quickly withdrew his fingers when his cock was aching to replace them. Quickly and clumsily, House poured more lube onto his fingers and coated his own cock with a thick layer. Guiding it towards the boy's entrance, he nudged it with the tip. "You want my cock? Tell me..." He demanded roughly into his ear.

House did not wait for the answer, however, before he forced himself inside with one quick, rough thrust. "Mmmmfuck..." House exclaimed breathlessly. The tightness around him was overwhelming as he breached him, stopping to take a raking breath when he was balls-deep inside of him.

Chase had thought the fingers were wonderful, hitting his prostrate every time, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of House's cock entering him. He cried out when House pushed past that first ring of muscle but it quickly turned into a moan as he slid all the way into him.

Chase had never felt so full in his entire life. It was like their bodies were made for each other... a perfect fit. House's body went still above him, giving Chase's body time to adjust, but the boy wasn't that patient. He started to slowly cant his hips to show he was ready. His hands gripped the sheets as if he was unsure what to do with them.

House let his breath go, only then realizing he had held it, a single bead of sweat forming on his brow. He knew his body was ready for him. He could taste it on his skin as he kissed and gently bit his neck, he could hear it in his breath, he could feel it inside of him. Unable to hold off any longer, House braced himself above Chase before pulling back and thrusting roughly into him.

It wasn't long before House began a fast paced rhythm, moaning each time he buried himself deep within him, the head of his cock striking the boy's prostate roughly with each thrust. House's cock stretched him fully, and the feeling was better than any drug he had ever taken. The pain in his leg was left forgotten. "Mmmm..." House moaned. "Is this how you wanted to get fucked?" He whispered breathlessly. His hands clenched the inside of Chase's thighs.

He tried to think coherently enough to say something but it was hard with House's pounding into him and hitting his prostate with each thrust. The man could fuck. It was hard for Chase to remember his name much less how to talk.

"Please, yes...that's perfect, you're prefect...God! ...Make me yours, make me yours... yours... yours... yours…" Chase gasped, intelligible words streaming from his mouth. With the way this was going, Chase thought he might actually come without even touching his own cock.

The struggle it took for Chase to speak was so hot House could feel precum coating the boy's inner muscles. His accent was even thicker, and House could almost not understand him. Chase's entire body was jolted forward on the tiny bed with each of House's pounding thrusts inside him. House raised his larger body up to tower over Chase, his thumb pressing against the boy's slightly parted lips, pressing inside to be sucked. Time no longer existed, so lost in their rising rhythm and heat that it no longer mattered.

"Look at me." House breathed the demand as he thrust so hard his balls slapped against his ass audibly. Chase automatically sucked on the finger and was almost completely lost in the sensations before House's voice cut through them.

Look at me.

So Chase did, and when his aquamarine eyes met those piercing blue eyes, he couldn't hold back anymore and he was coming and coming. His body arching almost completely off the bed. He couldn't even scream his orgasm was so intense.

House gasped when Chase arched his back and the doctor felt a warm, sticky substance coating his chest. He watched carefully as Chase let out a voiceless scream, the tidal wave of his orgasm hitting him hard. He was overwhelmingly beautiful in that moment and House knew he couldn't stop his body from following him.

House took one final, painfully rough thrust into Chase's lithe body, feeling the boy's muscles clamp and release his cock over and over again as Chase continued to ride out his orgasm. That was all it took, and House was soon emptying himself inside of him, coating the sore muscles with his thick cum.

Unlike Chase, House clenched his eyes shut and let out a loud, involuntary moan as he came. He collapsed on top of the boy's chest, still buried inside him. Chase automatically wrapped his arms around his neck, and the room hushed only to the sounds of their harsh breathing.

Chase stayed silent for a long time, just enjoying the feel of House's softening cock inside of him. He ran his hands through the other man's hair and down his back in a motion that became repetitive. When his breathing was steadier he finally sighed contently and whispered barely coherently, "T'was very good."

House moaned softly in agreement and relaxed, focusing on the movements of Chase's hands up and down his body, affectionate and intimate. It put him in a sort of post-orgasm trance, and for a moment he did not move, still buried inside him. For a while he did not speak, thinking that he probably could not.

Finally, House lifted himself only slightly above Chase. "You made a mess." He grinned, feeling the sticky cum on his chest. He swept up some of it with two fingers, the substance still warm, and brought them to the boy's lips, coating them with it before kissing him, licking it away from his mouth.

Gazing deeply into the boy's content eyes, House gave a few more shallow, quick thrusts, thrilling at the feel of it against his soft but sensitive cock before slowly pulling out. Shifting so he laid only half on top of him, his hands rubbed up and down Chase's thigh.

Chase groaned when House pulled out of him and pouted slightly at the loss. Luckily, House didn't go far and seemed as contented to just pet Chase as Chase was to be petted. He licked his lips, still tasting his own cum from their kiss. As House's hand started to move towards the inside of his thigh, Chase automatically opened his legs wider. He knew it was a very wanton move, but it was an automatic reaction on his part.

House smirked when Chase's legs instinctively fell open, his soft cock exhausted against his hip. House's hand travelled to the secret place between his cheeks and entered a finger, just to feel him again. When he pulled his finger out, his cum dripped out of him, and the doctor smoothed the creamy fluid down his thighs.

He wasn't willing to let reality hit yet. So when his leg began to cramp up, he tried not to show how fast the pain gripped him and tried to swallow down the pain. He shifted uncomfortably against Chase and rested his forehead on the pillow. Finally, unable to stand it, House reached down to grip his thigh.

Chase sat up and reached toward the end of the bed and retrieved House's pants, reaching inside the pants pocket he handed the man his medicine bottle. He laid his head back down on the pillow and watched as the other man dry swallowed two pills. He tried not to let his face show any signs of worry but he knew it was in his eyes. "Did the sex make it worse?" He asked.

House was grateful for the comforting feel of the bottle in his hands and the pills swallowed down his dry throat. It would take a while for them to kick in, and House was impatient. But letting Chase see the hurt it gave him would only make him weak. "It hurts no matter what." He shrugged, closing his eyes to try and distract himself from the pain.

"Riding me... would be easier on it. But I don't want to stick to just that." House sighed softly. As hot as Chase riding him would be, House wanted him in every way possible. He didn't want Chase to grow tired of him just because he was more than twice is age with a bum leg. When he opened his eyes the expressionless Chase didn't fool him.

"It was worth it." He insisted, hoping Chase would believe him, reassuring him. "Come home with me later." It shocked House just as much as it must have shocked Chase. "My bed is bigger. And you worked me up an appetite... you can cook for me." He smirked, hiding the pain behind it. He rolled over onto his side and with a hand flat on Chase's naked backside.

"I was right about your ass." He whispered into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was right about your ass." House whispered into his ear as they both lay completely sated in Chase's one-person bed.

Chase smiled sleepily at House's comment. "I was right about you liking my ass." He mumbled as he scooted closer to House and buried his head in the spot between House's neck and shoulder. The invitation to House's place had surprised and pleased him.

House chuckled. "How could I not love your ass? It looks handcrafted by God. And I don't even believe in him." He teased, his voice low and intimate, his hand ghosting over the naked, soft curve of Chase's backside.

Chase had the feeling that it was hard for House to be this close to anyone. He wondered what made him so different, what made him special enough to see House up close and personal like this, past his prickly exterior.

"You know so much about me and I know next to nothing about you. Tell me about you." Chase asked. He knew House was just as hush-hush about his personal life as Chase was, but he wanted to know more about him. He had a feeling, however, that he would never know everything. The man was a multi layered mystery and it would take time to unravel him.

"Do you even know my name?" House snickered, realizing that the boy probably didn't. Sure, the agency might have told him, but he never heard Chase call him anything. He sighed deeply and tried to think of a way to summarize himself. "Gregory House. Head diagnostician in Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Few years ago I had an infraction in my leg and people say I've had an attitude problem ever since. I say I had it before the bum leg." He smirked.

Was that really all to his life? Not by a long shot. He could have told him about Stacy, he could have told him about Wilson, he could have told him more about everything. He could have told him that he hated change and hated everyone who found happiness while he suffered in misery. But he left it at that, superficially. Then, he did what he did best, and changed the subject.

"And what the hell am I supposed to call you? He who has many names. Robbie? Chase, like your father? Nicolai? Roe? Cole? Or do I get to make up a completely new alias for you? I do believe you have an identity crisis." He grinned, running his palm down the length of Chase's body.

Gregory House. Chase had remembered the man's last man but not his first. Gregory, Greg. Chase decided the other man was more of a Greg. "You have no idea." He muttered. "I don't care what you call me as long as it's not Robert. I hate that one. It's what my Father has always called me."

House was glad Chase hadn't interrogated him further. The boy knew his limits. He was patient and willing and just as damaged as he was. It gave him hope that this would last longer than one more night. The older man shifted so he lay on top of the blonde, kissing his neck over a bruise. "From now on to me you're Chase." He announced. Maybe if the boy only had that one name called to him, he wouldn't feel like he was lost in search of an identity.

House wanted to ask him why he didn't pursue music when obviously it was an obsession of his, but he did not want to ruin the moment yet. For once, he knew when to shut up and live in the moment.  
"You're bed is small." He teased him instead. He kissed down his chest, gently on the areas that were black and blue.

Chase laughed. "Well, you see, usually there is only one person in it... and on that note, I need to throw some clothes in a bag if you still want me to stay over. Of course, you will have to let me up first." He grinned, and wiggled his ass a little to tease the man on top of him.

House kissed his way back up and looked into his eyes to watch for any signs of a lie when he asked, "Do you hurt? Want some Vicodin? Got lots of it." He smirked. "And you don't need clothes where you are going. Just put some on quick and that's it." Reluctantly, he slid off of Chase and onto his back on the bed, the motion causing a spasm in his leg and he let out a throaty moan of pain before clutching it in his hands.

Chase was unsure of what to do and he hesitated a moment before touching the other man. He knew when House was hurt he didn't like anyone touching him or hovering over him. But he did lay his hand lightly on his arm.  
"Do you want me to try a massage?" Chase asked, not sure how much that would actually help with this sort of spasm but it might relax him enough until the Vicodin kicked in.

"No, I want you to stay there and stare at me." House growled sarcastically, biting back his words only after he realized he had snapped at him. But he had to get up and walk, he had to distract himself, he had to relieve the pain. He reached painfully for the cane that he had cast aside earlier and forced himself up, grabbing his T-shirt and jeans and putting them on quickly.

"Take your own car. Assuming you have one?" House muttered to Chase once he was fully dressed and leaning on his cane for support. Chase knew it was the pain that made House snap at him and he also knew it wouldn't be the last time. When the other man got up and got dressed, Chase too pulled his boxers on.

"Yeah, well not a car, a motorcycle. I can meet you at your place. I want to take a quick shower first." Chase answered. He walked over to where House was standing and thought about kissing him goodbye, but then decided in House's current mood it may not be appreciated.

House raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to look at Chase's bike before he left, just to make sure it wasn't as cool as his. The doctor noticed Chase's sudden insecurity, and instead of annoying him, it charmed him. Chase seemed to want to kiss him but he was afraid the other man didn't want it.

House forced the pain aside, as much as he could when it felt like knives were drilling into his leg. This was the perfect distraction from the pain. Just being this close to Chase released enough adrenaline to dull the constant pain. It was a peaceful quiet he would soon become addicted to. He grabbed a hold of Chase's forearm, swinging him back to face him so they were standing chest to chest.  
"Is that any way to say goodbye to me, Wombat?" He teased. The name had just come to him.

Chase smiled at the nickname. "I suppose not." He whispered, and intended to give House a chaste kiss goodbye but as soon as their lips met the kiss automatically deepened.  
"Go." Chase said pulling away. "Before, I make you fuck me again."

House took a moment to catch his breath, in no hurry. "Promise?" He teased, his lips moving against Chase's mouth, his stubbled chin against Chase's smooth one. "Why do you need to shower? I kinda like you smelling like me." He slowly backed him against the wall and pressed his groin to the Aussie's, smirking against his mouth.

"I kind of like you full of me."

"I bet you do, you possessive bastard." Chase groaned at the friction of his body against House's.

"Fine." Chase gave in and gently pushed the other man away. He grabbed a pair of jeans and the T-shirt and threw them both on quickly. "Let's go then." He said, grabbing his keys and motorcycle helmet.  
House chuckled and watched him dress. He liked how Chase stuck up for himself and how he wasn't afraid to talk back to him. He liked how Chase was a challenge, without really being one at all. He sighed deeply and crept up behind him, hands wrapping around his waist and sliding under his shirt to molest his lower abdomen.

"No, go shower, you stubborn wombat. It would only give me an excuse to get you dirty all over again." House purred seductively into the flesh of his neck before limping out of the room, not looking back as he shut the door behind him.

Chase watched House go and shook his head. "He called me stubborn?"

He stripped down and took his time washing himself and conditioning his hair. He wanted to smell good so House would follow through with his offer to dirty him up again. Maybe he would play hard to get tonight, now that he knew House was his.

After the shower he put on a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips but hugged his ass perfectly. He wanted to wear a sexy top too but knew he couldn't, not without bruises showing. So instead, he grabbed a long sleeve shirt from his closet.

The drive to House's place gave him time to think, and he chose not to think about how insane this new situation was, but how right it felt. He parked outside House's apartment and walked up to the door. He hesitated a moment before knocking, thinking that he had been in this exact spot last night. He finally knocked and waited, wondering what House wanted him to fix for dinner.

House had heard the engine of the motorcycle as he watched his show, stirring him from his half-asleep state. He limped over to the door, checking it first to make sure it was Chase. He himself did not shower. Showering involved undressing and dressing and standing longer than his leg would withstand. But Chase had dressed for him… that much was obvious. Chase had thought about what House wanted, and he had nailed it. He only wished his chest and arms weren't covered with bruises so he could wear something more revealing.

House let him inside and closed the door behind them, locking it. He moved to stand close to Chase and kissed his neck, sliding a wad of money in the tight back pocket of Chase's jeans. "You smell like a girl." He teased him. Chase pouted. "There's nothing girly about me." He insisted, not even noticing that House had slipped the money in his pocket. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"Do you know what you want for dinner?" Chase asked, turning his head to the side to give House better access to his neck.

House inhaled deeply against the skin of his neck, smelling his cologne there. No, definitely not girly. "You." He answered with a deviant smirk. "And I ordered pizza." He pulled back and gestured to the box on the kitchen counter. He let his hand drop from around Chase's waist and limped over to the couch to lounge lazily on it, his bad leg resting on the coffee table. "We're watching Charmed."

Chase smiled as he watched the other man limp over to the couch. If he could have just seen his own face, he would have known he was already in way to deep. He headed for the kitchen and a minute later came back with two plates full of pizza and two beers.

"I'll eat the rest of yours when your skinny ass finishes only half a slice." House snickered as he greedily ate the pizza, talking with his mouth full and sipping his beer. He wondered how hard it would be to get the boy drunk. Not hard at all, if he drugged his drink. But somehow he knew that Chase would find out, and he knew that wasn't exactly the best way to start this out. He just wanted to see more of him.  
House finished two slices of pizza and began to pick off more from Chase's plate. Chase got about a third of the way through his meal before he was already feeling full. And since House had already started picking off his plate he just handed it over. He sipped at his beer as he watched House eat the rest of his food, amazed at how much he could put away in such a short time. "Don't forget to lick the plate when you're done." He said teasingly.

"Don't forget to lick me when you're done." House shot back at him with a wide grin, and just to be even more stubborn and perhaps a little bit disgusting, he licked the sauce and cheese from the empty plate before finishing his beer as well.

He placed it on the coffee table, having absolutely no intention of cleaning up after himself. "I think I'll keep you after all. You'd make a good housewife." He teased him playfully, his eyes focused on the show, even if his mind was not.

"I always wanted to be a housewife when I grew up. Now I can truly say my life is complete." Chase played along sarcastically. "Of course housewives don't put out as easily... so I guess we will just have to put a hold on sex."

House chuckled and snaked his arm around Chase's waist as they sat close to each other on the couch. "You're not grown up yet. You're only barely legal to drink that beer, kid." He teased him, taking the beer out of Chase's hand and taking a long swig of it himself as if to prove his point. House was more than twice the boy's age, old enough to be his father, and he wondered why the hell someone like him would want a crippled old man like House. He wondered how much money played a role in his affections. "And you're not allowed to put off sex. I paid you." He teased further, smiling against his ear.

Chase told himself to be firm and not to jump the other man right then and there, just because House's breath on his ear had made him shiver. Instead, he stood up and out of House's reach as he grabbed the other plate and headed to the kitchen. He didn't realize playing hard to get would be so difficult for him. He tried to ignore the fact that House was just right there in the other room. To take his mind off things, he started the mindless task of washing the dishes as he contemplated his next move.

House knew what was happening, looking past Chase's sudden aloofness and knowing this was a game. He smirked and crept up behind the blonde who was busying himself with dishes, hoping that the touch startled him. He pressed his chest against the boy's back. "Oh, come on. I need to get my money's worth. Don't forget why you're here." He whispered teasingly into his soft, blonde hair. "I want to see you on your knees for me again." His voice was low and seductive and as rough as his stubble was against the boy's neck. "You have a pretty mouth."

Chase released the deep breath he had taken very slowly. It took a lot of self control not to drop to his knees right then and there. It was next to impossible not to do what House said when he used that tone. But instead of responding, Chase decided ignoring the other man would be his best bet so he continued drying the dishes as if House wasn't even standing there.

Fine, two can play at this game. House chuckled low in his throat as his hands swept over his abdomen. He felt the toned muscles there and was careful of bruises. "Why are you ignoring me, hmmm? Regret what happened today already? I'm just a crippled old man?" He teased him, playfully nipping at his neck.

"I know you liked sucking me off. I know you liked when I fucked you." House's voice was a low growl, kissing the nape of his neck in an intimate gesture neither of them were used to. "You're going to run out of dishes soon... then you'll have to come to the couch with me." He ran his hands up and down the boy's busy arms.

'Oh, fuck it,' Chase thought before turning around in House's arms and slamming their lips together. It was a messy kiss and Chase found himself moaning into it. He abruptly pulled away and fell to his knees in one swift, determined move. His hands tugged at House's belt as he asked in a sweet, innocent voice, "Is this what you want? Your cock in my mouth?"

House was just beginning to have his doubts of the authenticity of their little game. Maybe Chase really was suddenly realizing what a bad idea all of this was. Yet any doubt House was experiencing was reassured when Chase turned around and kissed House. He watched, transfixed, as Chase slid down to his knees, his head next to his groin that bulged against denim. House almost stumbled at the sight of Chase fumbling with the belt, only relieving some of the pressure. He breathed impatiently and one hand weaved into the boy's blonde hair. "Yes." House whispered.

He was just about to tell Chase exactly what he wanted the boy to do before he heard knocking on the door, violently disrupting the fantasy. The hand in Chase's hair tightened its grip and the doctor held his breath. It was someone looking for Chase, he knew it. He pulled away from him, buckling his belt and limped painfully to the door. Looking through the peephole, he found someone worse than an angry pimp.

He turned back to the boy who was confused and unsure, still rosy cheeked and on his knees in the kitchen. "Hide. In the bathroom. Under the bed. In the closet." House barked from across the room, motioning with his hands to be quick.

For a moment Chase was too confused to move. "Hide? Oh… right." He stumbled to his feet awkwardly and rushed into the nearest bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against it and tried to ignore the fact that his feelings were actually hurt. But what else did he expect?

House winced when Chase shut the door too loudly and he cringed at the sound. Idiot. He was still half hard and wanted to kill the person on the other side of the door, especially because he knew it was Wilson. He almost didn't answer it, doing his best not to make the floor creek as he walked, hoping Wilson would assume he was sleeping and leave. But he knew Chase had shut the door too loudly.  
He rolled his eyes when Wilson knocked a second time, a little less patiently. "House? Come on, it's me, I have to talk to you." He heard Wilson's muffled voice from his hallway. He took a deep, sobering breath before popping Vicodin and opening the door.

"This better be good." He glared at the worried man on the other side.

"Why, you busy with someone?" Wilson nervously peered his head over the taller man's shoulder as if he was expecting to find a naked hooker walking around in the apartment. "Listen, I didn't see you at work today, your team told me you were acting strange. I only came over to make sure you're not passed out in a puddle of vomit."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine." House leaned his cane against the wall and opened his arms as if to prove it. "Just tired. You can go now." When he tried to close the door in Wilson's face, his friend held it open. House stared at him.

"Did you get a new motorcycle?" House rolled his eyes impatiently and tried to shut the door in Wilson's face again. This time the other doctor pushed past him and the door closed on air. House rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes. That's why I'm tired. Now good night."

Wilson studied him with concern. "You didn't buy a new motorcycle. It doesn't have a place to hold a cane. Someone's here. It isn't a... a hooker, then who? What's wrong House? Tell me." Wilson looked over on the counter. There were dishes. Clean, washed, drying dishes. "You cooked?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I hired a maid, ok? My leg hurts more than usual. I can't cook and you started eating those stupid healthy sandwiches. What am I supposed to do?" House shouted, getting angry now.

"A maid who rides a motorcycle?"

"What, is that illegal?"

They stared at one another in silence, House angry, Wilson confused. House knew what was going to happen next. He knew when he saw his friend's eyes focus on the bathroom's closed door. House never closed his bathroom doors. Wilson knew that. He gave one look back at House before fleeing over to the door, flinging it open, knowing he would outrun House even without running. The bathroom door was unlocked. House cursed Chase in his mind.

Wilson opened the door to find a startled Chase. His hair was ruffled, evidence of House's hands, and House turned around to sigh, defeated. "Oh," was all Wilson could say, staring at the boy.

For an awkward moment, no one spoke. "Why would you hide someone?" Wilson asked House, not taking his eyes off the blonde. He saw the cut on his lip and a bruise on his neck. "Who are you? Are you… are you okay?"

Chase almost had a heart attack when the bathroom door was flung open. He had just resigned himself to sitting quietly and waiting for House to get rid of whoever was at the door.

"I bloody well was until you busted through the door!" Chase shouted with his hand over his heart as if that could make it slow down. "Do you usually go flinging other people's bathroom doors open?" He hadn't meant to shout, but the guy had scared ten years of life out of him.

House had expected Chase to jump out of his skin, which he did. He had also expected him to cower in the corner, or maybe just stare at Wilson like a deer in headlights, or maybe just look over to House for help. And then he could save this situation, somehow. But he did not expect Chase to scream and curse at Wilson. House cringed and wished he were anywhere but right here right now.

Now that Chase was calming down, he got a chance to look at this new man. The guy was good looking, with dark hair, puppy dog brown eyes. Chase' s eyes narrowed when he jumped to the wrong conclusion. He looked over the other man's shoulder at House. "Oh, I get it! Your boyfriend comes home and you make me hide in the fucking bathroom!"

He could still save this, House mulled over in his mind. He could still save this. He just had to think of a quick plan. He was good at thinking up quick- shit.

When House heard Chase jump to that ridiculous conclusion he knew it was over. The boy may as well have told Wilson everything then and there... that he was a male escort who had been sent to House accidently, only to infatuate the older man, seducing him into this mess.

House dropped his hands from his face and stared at him in a mixture of shock and horror at Chase. "He's not my boyfriend! Wilson works at the hospital!" He shouted angrily back at him. Wilson remained in the middle, utterly shell shocked. He took a step back from Chase and studied him with wide eyes.

"No! I- ... House-" Wilson stuttered and turned to him questioningly. House stopped him before he could finish his stammering sentence.

"He's a patient. He's schizophrenic, delusional, he-" House tried to explain calmly, ignoring Chase, keeping his composure.

"Then why is he in your apartment? Hiding in your bathroom?" Wilson interrupted, turning back to Chase.

Chase, meanwhile, actually felt bad when he found out the guy worked with House… but only for two seconds before House tried to convince the man he was crazy. Still pissed off, he blurted out. "Well, I was going to suck his dick until you interrupted!" He knew right after he said it he had made a mistake. He should have just kept his mouth shut and played dumb, but he let his anger get him into even more trouble. He shut his mouth before risking a glance at House... the man was going to kill him. Time to be off, then.

"Maybe I'll just..." He said as he shouldered past Wilson and tried to make a break for the front door.

For a second, House thought that Chase was going to go along with it. As farfetched an idea as it was, they could have made it work. Until he told Wilson the truth, of course. House glared viciously into Chase's eyes from across the room, knowing that the stare only further confirmed Wilson's suspicions.

The other doctor looked from House to Chase, until finally his eyes rested on House's. "I get it." He seemed shocked at his own epiphany, as if he was trying to decide what to think. "I just... didn't know you were... into blonde Australian male whores."

And then, much to House's horror and Chase's surprise, Wilson actually laughed. The bastard laughed.

"I'm not." House shot back at him defensively, gripping his cane tightly, giving Wilson the same vicious glare he had given Chase.

When Chase made a move to bolt, Wilson stood in front of him and held out his hand as if to stop him. "No, I'll go." He offered. He turned to his friend and sighed. "Listen House... I won't... tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

Chase decided staying quiet was probably his best defense right now, so he slunk into the corner of the bathroom, the farthest he could get from the other men. This was not going well, and judging from the tight grip House had on the cane, it wasn't going to be going well later tonight. But his silence was short lived when it registered in his mind what Wilson had said.

"Wait a sec, who are you calling a whore!" Chase shouted defensively, but when the other men's attention was back on him, he knew he should have stuck to his original plan.  
But really, how did the man know what he was? Was it tattooed on his forehead or something?

Chase crossed his arms defensively at Wilson's curious look and House's full on glare. He finally couldn't look at House looking at him that angrily so he just stared at the floor instead and wished it would just open up and swallow him whole.

"Well... what else-" Wilson stopped himself when he realized fighting with this stranger probably wasn't the best plan. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just used to House's preference in… company." He stuttered at the last part of his sentence. He coughed nervously and looked back at House.

House was staring at the wall, boring holes in it with his anger. "He was sent to me by accident. Not that it is any of your business." He growled when he finally faced his friend, still insisting that this was not what it looked like.  
Wilson chuckled knowingly. "How many days ago?"

That's when House fell silent. There was nothing more he could say. Wilson sighed and walked over to the bathroom, looking kindly at the blonde in the bathroom. He extended his hand to him.  
"James Wilson." He offered.

Chase looked nervously between House and Wilson for a moment. Not knowing what else to do, he stuck out the his hand. "Chase." He said, not wanting to give away whether that was his first or last name, especially since this man was a Doctor. He didn't think anyone besides House would be able to connect himself to his father, but he didn't want to chance it.

House watched the awkward exchange of names with dread. He considered out-ing Chase the same way he outed him, blowing his cover and telling Wilson the exact origin of that name. Something stopped him from doing it, however. Instead, he made it a little subliminal.

"I know his father." House glared directly at Chase, his eyes threatening, making it dangerously clear that the comment was not directed towards Wilson. House hoped it scared the shit out of him.  
"Oookay." Wilson was clearly uncomfortable with the heavy tension in the room. "I don't need to know anything, House, really. I just came to make sure you were okay." He insisted. House continued to glare at Chase.

Wilson cleared his throat again and turned to the boy, with a much softer expression than he was receiving from the other man. "He is okay, right?" He didn't know why he was asking. Hell, he didn't know anything anymore.  
Chase recognized the threat for what it was and was silenced by the thought of House following through with it. He shrugged at Wilson's question. He risked another look a House... yep, still pissed off. At this point, Chase didn't know what to do to make the situation better. Wilson seemed to be fine with it, of course he seemed like a go with the flow sort of guy, at least in concerns to House. He started to chew on his fingernail, a habit he had when he was nervous or uncomfortable. He didn't realize that it made him look all of fifteen years old.  
The boy was utterly useless, House thought to himself. He couldn't even nod his head yes? House continued the venomous glare in his direction. If he was not infuriated right now, he would have thought the nervous nail biting was cute. But right now, it only made him want to scream at him.  
"Listen, I don't want to get involved. Really, I don't." Wilson held up his hands as if to push the situation even farther away from him. "I don't know who you are, or how... old you are... but House is right, it's none of my business."

"He's old enough." House shot back at Wilson before he could continue. He didn't need his friend to think Chase was underage on top of everything else. But with the way the boy was acting, he wouldn't be surprised if Wilson didn't believe him.

Wilson looked at House and was suddenly afraid to leave them alone together. His eyes shot daggers at the boy who was trying to duck and cover from them, and he gave Chase a sympathetic look. He hoped House was not responsible for the cut on his lip.

Staying would only make this situation worse, but something was wrong. The team had been right, something was different about House. "House, relax." Wilson begged him.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Chase's phone chose that moment to start ringing. He reached for it to see who it was."It's a friend of mine." He explained mostly so House would know it wasn't his boss. "I need to take this." It came out as more of a question since he didn't want to piss House off even more.

House automatically knew, or at least thought he knew, exactly who was calling Chase and why. If he was angry before, he was a volcano ready to erupt now. He realized then what he was trying not to think about before. Chase had not exactly called to quit his job. The phone he had was given to him by the agency. It had to be his boss, with a new client. He should have smashed his phone when he had the chance.

"Hello?" Chase answered his phone. "Hey, Robbie! It's Anna. Paul wanted me to call and tell you we are going to hit up that new Club downtown tonight, so we wanted you to come out with us."  
Wilson took the boy's self-dismissal as a chance to come closer to his friend, and House saw in his eyes that they were about to have a "talk". Before that could happen, House called out to Chase instead. "Just go if you have another client!" He growled viciously, so loud he knew Chase's boss on the other line would hear it loud and clear.

"It's not really a good time-" Chase started to say before House's voice interrupted. Just go if you have another client!

"Who was that?" Anna asked. "I thought you said you were off tonight."

"I am. That's just some ASSHOLE!" He yelled the last part more in House's direction than the phone.

"Oh, well then, come out with us. The owner of the Club is paying for hotties to come out and get the crowd dancing. It would be easy money. And I scored some E the other night that I may be willing to share." Chase could hear the grin in her voice. He had met Anna and Paul a few weeks ago at another club. As far as Chase knew, that's all the other two did. The Club Hoppers where nice enough but Chase always seemed to get way too drunk and high when he was with them.

"Listen, I gotta go, I might meet you out there later." He said, more to just get her off the phone. After she hung up, Chase wondered if he should meet up with them.

It would definitely be better than his current situation.


	5. Chapter 5

That was it, House thought to himself.

Just listening to this far too public phone conversation was enough. House waited until Chase hung up before taking him by his arm and bringing him by force into the bedroom. Wilson rolled his eyes, knowing they were in for a fight. He braced himself for the screaming that he knew would follow from behind the closed door.

Once House shut the bedroom door, he turned to Chase, using his superior height to tower over him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea what you've done?" He growled.

Chase jerked his arm away from House. "What? I outed you to your friend... big fucking deal! Just do what every other supposedly heterosexual male does, and deny it! Or better yet use this line...'since I was the one doing the fucking and not getting fucked, then I'm still straight'! Grow up, House!" Chase yelled, fighting fire with fire. He was too angry to feel intimated right now.

House threw his arms in the air, his blood boiling with anger. He didn't care if Wilson could hear them outside of the room. Their relationship may as well be an open book in front of him now. House didn't even know why he bothered to shut them in here. "I'm not gay, this isn't like that!" He growled. He did not want to put a label on himself. Labels were dangerous. Chase was the first male House had ever wanted sexually. And he'll probably be the only one.

"But enough about me." House turned the table back to Chase. "Interesting phone call that was. Another client? You're gonna tell me not to fuck other people when you're making plans to whore yourself? You never quit and you were never going to!" He accused.

"I told you I'd quit and I am going to! That was just a friend of mine. She's a club hopper… they pay her and her friends to get the crowd dancing. It's not whoring!" Chase yelled right back, still trying to defend himself. It seemed his life revolved around making just enough money to get by, and he was unable to get out of that mindset, even with House's offer. He remembered a time when money was no option, but that time was long past.

House's eyes narrowed on Chase's, his jaw clenching with anger. Gay club or not, Chase would get attention. The wrong kind of attention. House had told him he would give him money… hell, Chase wouldn't have to work a day in his life. He could sit at home and write music all he damn well pleased.

He suddenly realized then how young Chase really was. He didn't know why he thought a twenty-one year old boy would choose to sit at home with his grumpy old crippled man over partying with his friends, like any other person his age.

"Fine, if you're going to quit, do it. I want to see it. Right now. Because as of right now, you're still a whore. And I don't think you really have any intention of quitting. I think you're scared." House challenged him.  
"Oh, I'm the scared one? Who was the one that made me hide in the bathroom so his friend wouldn't find out his dirty little secret? And what is this shit about you not being gay... you're obviously not straight and too scared to admit it!" Chase shot back at him accusingly.

House sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache. He reached inside his pocket and swallowed another Vicodin. "I'm open minded! I have no problem admitting that! A lot happens in two days and I'm allowed to freak out if I want to!" House sounded very much like a spoiled child just then, but he hardly cared. "If you really wanted to quit you would do it now. They're going to call you tomorrow and tell you your schedule. And you're not going to give it up. You're afraid your boss won't let you." He sneered.

"It's not that easy!" Chase shouted. "I would have to give back the phone anyway, and I'd rather quit and do that at the same time. Yes, I'm afraid! Only an idiot wouldn't be, but I'm still going to go through with it, because I told you I would. You don't have to be so fucking insecure!"

"When!" House demanded. "When are you going to go through with it? Tomorrow? After you fuck a few more men? Next week?" He shouted. He didn't know why this upset him so much. He shouldn't care whether or not Chase whored himself. He had only known him two nights. It wasn't like House owned him.

Chase's eyes fell on the man's hand fondling the pill bottle as if just holding it gave him comfort and reassurance. Enraged, Chase stomped across the room and grabbed House's pill bottle out of his hand, smashing it into the wall. With a satisfying thunk, the open bottle spilled everywhere.

His eyes widened as Chase stormed over to him, and was too slow to react. "Pick them up, dammit!" House screamed. His Vicodin was his safety blanket, his reality check, his addiction. That was his life, scattered on the floor. To see Chase slam the bottle against the wall, to feel the rain of white pills over their heads, that was too much.

In one swift movement, House grabbed the cell phone from Chase's pocket, and with all the strength and anger smashed it against the wall in much the same manner as the boy threw his Vicodin. Although the phone was not as demolished as House would have liked, the screen was busted, and a significant chunk of metal missing.

"How do you like it!"

Chase just stared, gob smacked for a moment. He couldn't believe they were down to childish tantrums. He hadn't acted like this in, well, never really. What was it about the other man that brought out such intense emotions?

"Your paying for that." Chase said finally, his tone more defeated than angry. He couldn't even look at House. He just stared at the phone on the floor and tried not to think about how much it was going to cost him physically. House had expected to feel sweet, revengeful satisfaction after breaking the phone, but he only felt worse.

"Yeah, right." House snickered sarcastically. "Like you paid for it in the first place. I quit for you. I don't know why I bother to help you, because nothing I do will get you to stop being a stupid slut." Those last few words tasted like acid on House's tongue, and this time, he really did regret it. Chase had heard those words before, of course, but for some reason, this time they tore right through him. He was usually able to just brush them off, but from House's lips, they stung like knives.

"Stupid slut." Chase muttered the words more to himself than to House. He could feel himself starting to shut down, a typically response for him when he was upset, because crying was pointless after all. He still couldn't look at House. That would make it too real, and he didn't think he could face the disgust he knew he would see in the other's eyes.

"Again, changing the subject." House glared, but he sobered up when he saw the withdrawn look on Chase's face. Those two words had hit him just as hard as House threw them. But House didn't expect to make the boy act like this, pathetic and shameful with eyes downcast to the floor.

"Go out with your idiot teenage friends. Take some E and go rub up on some other guys." He growled. He had heard enough of the conversation Chase had with his friends to know that was the plan. "I don't know why the hell you're still here."

"I thought I was here because you wanted me here. I guess I was wrong." Chase sighed and covered his face in his hands with exhaustion. "Why are we even fighting?"

"I don't want you here anymore." House lied. He only wished he didn't care. But when he saw that Chase had buried his face in his hands, House couldn't stand it. House took one bold step forward towards Chase and reached out to push Chase's hands off his face.

Wilson, meanwhile, sat on the couch in the living room and tried to figure out why it had become so quiet.

Chase couldn't help it. He hadn't really been paying attention to where House was standing until he was standing right in front of him. He was startled and his instinct kicked in when he saw House's hand coming towards him. He flinched back violently, his arm automatically coming up to protect his face. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his own harsh breathing was all he heard for several seconds until he realized no blows where coming and he tentatively put his arm down, feeling stupid and a little embarrassed that he had over reacted.

House was shocked at Chase's panic and pulled back immediately without ever touching him at all. He had only meant to brush his hand away, but Chase reacted as though it were a bear attack. One look of Chase like that was all it took for House's black, cold heart to melt inside of him. He felt the distance between them as miles.

"Why do you think I would hit you?" House's voice was barely above a whisper, such a difference from their earlier screaming. "Why do you think I'm like everyone else who used you?"

"I don't." Chase answered back hurriedly, trying to reassure the Doctor and perhaps himself as well. "I don't think you would, I just... I just reacted. It's not a reflection on how I feel about you." Chase finally lifted his aquamarine eyes to House. Now he just felt awful. First they had a stupid fight and now Chase made an idiot of himself.

"You're not like everyone else." Chase told him as he reached to cup the other man's stubbled face in his hand. The older man almost flinched from the contact, much like Chase had, and not because he was afraid of a heavy blow. He was instead afraid of intimacy. "You're unlike anyone I have ever met."

House sighed. Chase was different than Stacy or anyone else he had been with. He was different than Cameron or Cuddy. Everyone else wanted to change him, fix him, diagnose and treat him. But Chase just liked being with him. He wanted to tell him these things but he swallowed the words before he could say them.

"How?" He asked him instead.

"Your honest with me, you say exactly what's on your mind, even if it's not what I want to hear." Chase answered, smiling slightly at the doctor. Chase knew these qualities would probably also cause many more fights, but in the end, Chase knew it would be worth it. "You look past what you see on the outside and what's been presented to you. I've been on my own in this country for months now, and I made people believe I was nothing more than a pretty whore, but you saw through me from the start."

House shook his head slightly, slowly, his eyes never leaving Chase's. "I don't say things I mean." He muttered. But House was no hero. He couldn't be Chase's knight in shining armor. There would be a time when Chase would want House to be more than he really was, and House wouldn't be able to be the man he deserved. If this was going to continue, House hoped the boy knew that.

To Chase, House's response was vague and left a lot to be desired. Chase decided not to push his luck by asking for House to specify. "I'm not very good at these kinds of things." Chase finally said. "But I really want to try... whatever this is between us. I know I'm a bit of a screw up." he said remembering how many times his father had pointed that out to him, and how he had proven him right with his choice of career. "But I really don't want to screw this up... whatever it is."

House didn't know what 'it' was any better than Chase did. He didn't want to name it, to label it. He liked the thought of keeping it secret, so no one could ruin it but themselves. "Well you did screw things up." He muttered, but after he heard himself say it, he only wanted to kick himself. He had to say something now that he actually meant.

"I don't want you to leave." It had taken all of House's strength to say it. He didn't know why he was sacrificing so much for him. "If you want to go out with friends then fine, I don't care. As long as you don't fuck any of them. Or anyone else that tries to get you to..."

Chase thought about Wilson, who was just in the living room. House would need some time to talk and Chase could give them that without actually seeming like he was. "I'll just go out for a few hours. And I'll come back here after. And there will be absolutely no fucking..." Chase took a step over to House and gave him a seductive smile. "At least until I get back here."

House answered with a shallow nod and did not respond to the smile, as much as it pleased him. He stayed where he was, wondering if Chase was going to give him a kiss goodbye or just leave with that. He wondered if he would even come back at all, and in one piece. House felt he had no choice but to let him go. He had no right to keep the boy from going out.

The cell phone that was laying in two pieces and neglected on the floor rang, and House was surprised that it still worked. His heart sank to the floor. He should have flushed the thing down the toilet instead of smashing it against the wall. It was too late now. He'd never have that chance again.

Chase picked the phone off the floor and silenced it before he focused back on House. "I'll be back before you know it." He assured, giving House a quick kiss on the lips. "You and Wilson should talk." He added a little hesitantly.

House gave Chase a look of distrust and insecurity that he hoped would convey exactly how he felt without actually saying it. He knew how late clubs were open and knew it wouldn't be as quick as Chase had promised. When the blonde kissed him, it was chaste and ended too quickly. House wanted more, he wanted to taste him again, but was too stubborn to initiate it.

"Go." He muttered. He held open the door of the bedroom as if to rush him out, and Wilson sat up awkwardly where he had been laying on the couch.

"It was nice meeting you." Chase said to Wilson as he walked past him to the door. He turned to House one more time. "I'll try to be back by one, are you going to wait awake? Or do you want to leave the door unlocked?"

"It's always unlocked." House gave another vague answer as limped over to join Wilson on the couch, stealing the almost empty bag of chips that his friend had been munching on. He knew there was a reason that Wilson was here, other than his worry for House.

What Chase didn't know then was that House planned on counting down the seconds until one. If Chase wasn't here by then, that's when he could start panicking. That's when he would know it was good to keep his heart far from the boy's possession.

"You too." Wilson called to Chase from the couch, peeking his head politely over the back in an attempt not to appear rude. He was still embarrassed that he had stumbled upon this situation.

Chase closed the door quietly and headed towards his bike as he dialed Anna's number, who was already at the club and waiting for him. As he hung up and started his bike, he was looking more looking forward to the possible make up sex he would be having with House later.


	6. Chapter 6

House waited until Chase shut the door behind him before saying a word to Wilson. "I kicked him out." He muttered to the television, not expecting his friend to believe him, and not really sounding very convincing.

"No, you didn't. I heard everything, House, he's coming back." Wilson sighed, still trying to drink it all in. He gave up on the chips and let House finish them. He settled back down, finally relaxing. House munched noisily on the broken chips at the bottom of the bag. "And I also know you're going to sit here and mope until he does."

"Fine, I didn't kick him out." House snapped at him. "But your wife did. You didn't come here just to give me the sad cancer look and make sure I was okay... you came because you need to stay here. Probably don't have enough cash on you for a hotel room, left your credit card at the house." Maybe if they concentrated on Wilson's problems, they wouldn't seem so normal compared to House's.

Wilson was silent at first, reflecting. "Yeah." He finally sighed. "We just had a fight. I've been working late recently. Missing dinner." He explained. Sometimes, he wished House was the type to care about his issues. And not in this curious, dysfunctional way. Truly cared.

House snickered and wondered when the other doctor would learn. "So when's the divorce?"

"House..." Wilson sighed, rubbing his temples. House shrugged. And although he had changed the subject before, he couldn't help but to go back to it.

"He was a whore. Sent to me by mistake, like I said. Still is a whore, in fact. Won't change it for anything. But he's a good lay and I'm not gay. You can't honestly look at his ass and not question yourself." House summed it all up as quickly and honestly as possible, and Wilson chuckled and rolled his eyes at the television.

"I wouldn't look at his ass, House. But you don't have to convince me of anything, I know you are still going to comment on Cuddy's boobs everyday. I know you're not gay. Really, I don't care." Wilson snatched the bag of chips back from his friend's greedy hands and House hid a grin.

The club was full of people tonight. Usually Chase would already be drunk and dancing his ass off and having fun. He would have already taken E and woken up the next morning with hundreds of dollars in his pockets. But he had decided not to drink and when he went out on the dance floor and got groped far too much for comfort. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered him. Hell, he would have encouraged it. But now, he just thought about how wrong it was for someone else's hands to be touching him.

Chase ended up sitting at the bar and talking to the bartender, who just happened to be the manager. She was an older woman in her early forties and she just happened to mention needing help with the club's books. Chase mentioned he was good at bookkeeping, and with one raised eyebrow and a smirk, she ended up offering him a job.  
It seemed this night was going to work out after all.

House and Wilson sat during the rest of the show in silence. House was nervous and impatient. He would know if Chase had been dancing with other men, wouldn't he? He would know if he had 'hooked up', as people his age liked to put it.

People his age. Those were the people who wanted him, the people he should be with. House felt very old, suddenly.

"If he makes you happy... that's really good, House." Wilson tried to say, awkwardly, afraid to make a temperamental House snap again at the touchy subject. He had sensed his friends growing frustration.

"He doesn't make me happy. He makes me miserable." The other doctor muttered. Wilson rolled his eyes, recognizing this heart to heart talk of theirs was a lost cause.

"Yeah, well... I think you haven't been happy in a long, long time. I think you can be happy with him, but you won't let yourself. You're holding back, because being alone is safe and comforting. You want to stay alone, because you can't trust anyone but yourself." Wilson wondered if he should just be talking to a brick wall instead. "But don't put him through all that, House. Take a chance with him if that's what you want to do."

"Can you cut the psychological shit?" House growled, and began channel surfing. He swallowed two Vicodin and checked his watch.

"It might be nice to share the responsibility of babysitting you with someone else for a while. You won't find me complaining." Wilson chuckled.

At 12:45 Chase pulled his motorcycle into the lot and cut the engine. House jolted awake when he heard the sound. He and Wilson had both fallen asleep sitting up, and both woke slowly to the annoying sounds of an infomercial.

Chase couldn't contain the excited grin on his face as he walked into the apartment. He went straight to House and straddled his lap, ignoring Wilson completely who was still sitting on the couch next to them.  
House thought maybe he was imagining things, but before he could nod back off to sleep, he had a lap full of Chase. He smelled of the club, and a combination of several different colognes, other than his own. House glared up at him. He could tell he had been dancing by the way his hair fell.

"I got a job!" Chase exclaimed excitedly. "The manager at the Club needs someone to help with bookkeeping. I start Monday afternoon."

The glare softened instantly. Book keeping? That was it? At a club? No dancing? "Sounds boring." House crinkled his nose at the thought. Despite Wilson sitting next to them, House's hands came to rest on Chase's tightly denim-clad ass.

"Congratulations." Wilson was the one to be polite. In a way he only spoke just to let the other two know he was still very much here. "I'm off to sleep, early day tomorrow." Wilson sighed and moved over to the other couch, which from experience he learned to be comfier to sleep on than the other.

"Thanks." Chase told Wilson as he hopped off of House, seeming to have way too much energy for this early in the morning. "I was a good boy... do I get my reward now?" He asked House seductively before turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

Wilson pretended not to hear that, and House pretended they had already been alone when he did.

"We'll see how good a boy you were." House growled after they shut themselves into the privacy of his bedroom, and in one second he had Chase pressed roughly to the wall. Wasting no time, he shoved his hands into every pocket the boy had on him. The only money he found was the wad of cash he himself had placed in his back pocket. House counted it. All there.  
"You danced with men." House accused him still, not satisfied. His tone was more hurt than angry.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Chase saw the money for the first time. It was hard to really care with the older man's body so close to his. "Girls too, but I much rather be dancing horizontally with you." He answered House with a smirk. He reaching up to pull House down into a kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Besides, no one out there even compared to you."

A very large part of House wanted to get angry again. Chase had admitted to dancing with other people, and he knew what kind of dancing it was. But thinking of Chase dancing like that did nothing but turn him on in that moment. House smirked, the first expression close to a smile as he had gotten since their earlier fight.

"You're hyper." He stated dumbly instead. "Only one way to expel all that excess energy."

They wouldn't be interrupted this time. House kissed him again with as much abandon and passion that he had been holding back, and his hands shoved the boy's jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor. This time, House's voice was rough and deep when he spoke against Chase's ear. "You've made me wait too long."

" 'm sorry." Chase apologized sweetly with a real smile of his own at seeing House smirk. "You could punish me if you want." He let go of House long enough to strip off his own shirt and to work on getting the older man out of his.

House stared at his lover's chest, watched his muscles flex as he slipped the shirt over his head, his blonde hair ruffling even more. The older man growled in lust and kissed Chase deeply, crushing him against his chest, not even allowing the Aussie to finish working open his shirt. "Don't tempt me to spank you." He teased, and reached down his hands to cup his cheeks, squeezing them.

"Wilson'll hear us." Chase whispered. But he was far from caring.

When standing no longer felt okay, House leaned on his good leg. "On the bed." He demanded huskily into Chase's ear, hoping the boy wouldn't notice.

"We will just have to be really quiet then." Chase said walking over to the bed and flopping down on his back. He spread his arms and arched his back as he stretched. "God, I love your bed. I could fall asleep right now... maybe I should, long day after all." He grinned teasingly and even closed his eyes to try and make it sound and look believable.

House laughed softly to himself, knowing two could play that game. Flopping down on the bed in much the same manner as Chase did, House propped his pained leg up with a pillow and closed his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hmm, maybe you're right. I'm old, and I'm up way past my bedtime." House lied.

Chase opened his eyes and frowned when he saw House had his eyes closed. Well, that didn't quite work out as planned. Time for plan B. He shuffled over closer to House and laid his head on the other man's chest. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and started to rub his hand over House's chest in slow pattern, idly running his hand through chest hair and around the other man's nipple. "Your not old." He finally said after many minutes of silence.

House continued to smirk, the only real indication to Chase that he was still awake. That, and the tent in front of his pants. "Mmmm." House moaned in response to the blonde's exploration of his chest, his own hands itching to reach out for him. But this game wasn't over yet.

"You can't have two jobs. Have to quit one." House whispered, his eyes still closed. The comment was random but House needed to say it.

Chase sighed and continued to map House's chest with his fingers as he spoke. "I know... I'll go to the agency tomorrow and quit. I know you probably have to work, but do you think you could come with me?" He said hesitantly. He knew his boss would not react well to him quitting and would rather not go in alone.

House nodded his answer, resisting the urge to tease Chase about being scared to go. But he had a right to be, after the beating he got. This time, his boss wouldn't be afraid to damage him. Damn right House was going to be there. If he had to smack him with his cane, he would do it.

House was done with teasing. At this point, he didn't care that he was the first to give in. Taking Chase off guard, House flipped him over until he had the Aussie pinned underneath him. He kissed him full on the mouth, pressing their naked chests together. "Why are your pants still on?" He growled when he broke the kiss to breathe.

"Because you haven't taken them off of me yet?" Chase answered cheekily, glad that he had won their little standoff even though it had not really been worth it "Bedsides, you still have you clothes on too."

"You're such a brat." House teased affectionately before kissing him deeply again. His fumbling hands worked fast to strip himself of his shirt and jeans, throwing them off the bed to the floor, leaving his boxers on to further frustrate Chase. He tugged at the blonde's jeans and soon had stripped the boy down to a tight pair of blue boxer briefs. Breaking the kiss, House looked down at him hungrily, his eyes taking in his body.

"Yes, but I'm your brat." Chase grinned as he watched House watching him. "Like what you see?" He teased as he ran his hands up and down House's arms. "God, do you have any idea how sexy you are? You're never going to let me top you, are ya?" The other man was such a control freak it would probably never happen. But a guy could dream, couldn't he?

House moaned in response and attacked an un-bruised area of Chase's neck in a kiss. His arousal was now more than obvious in between them, tenting the far too thin fabric of his boxers. He knew exactly what Chase had meant, but he pretended to play dumb.

"I would like you on top. I would like the view." House smirked before he flipped onto his back, his hands strong and firm on Chase's hips, rolling him along with him until their roles were reversed and Chase was straddling his hips. He reached up to bring the Aussie's lips down to kiss them.

Chase rolled his eyes at House's avoidance technique but didn't say anything to refute it. He figured this was as much control he was ever going to get so he might as well take advantage of it. He pinned House's wrists to the bed and leaned down to nibble on his bottom lip, coaxing his lover's lips to part. When House did, he thrust his tongue into House's mouth, all while grinding himself down onto the other man's erection.

House was glad Chase didn't interrogate him further about it. House never liked giving up power and control and trust, and any issues he had with all that before were amplified by the fact that Chase was also another man. But just as the Aussie pinned his hands above his head, all thoughts of overpowering Chase to prove a point dissolved from his mind. He couldn't have issues with this if he tried.

"So hot." House breathed against his mouth when their kiss broke. "This your way of saying you wanna ride me?" He teased him. He just wanted to hear Chase say yes.

"Of course I want to ride you. I want whatever you are willing to give me." Chase answered, looking House in the eyes so he knew he was serious. Not wanting to kill the mood by making it too intense, he nipped the tip of House's nose before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. He paused for a minute to suck a nipple in his mouth before he moved further down House's stomach and swirled his tongue around his belly button.

House's chest was heaving by the time Chase reached his nipples. Slowly wiggling a stubborn hand free from its prison pinned above his head, the older man reached his shaking hand inside his boxers and slipped his hard cock out.

"How about I give you something else to suck on?" His voice was rough and deep and crazed with lust. His lips formed another playful smirk. "I think you have an oral fixation." He moaned, stroking himself lazily and slowly.

Chase playfully slapped House's hands away."Don't touch that, it's mine."

And before House could say or do anything to protest, Chase yanked the man's boxers down and took his cock into his mouth and hummed, knowing the sensation would drive the other man crazy. He then reached down to cup House's balls as he set to work on blowing the other man's brain out.

House was going to laugh and ask Chase who was the possessive one now, but it was all cut short when his cock was suddenly enveloped between the Australian's lips. House gasped, his head falling back against the pillows heavily, his hands threading instinctively in the blonde hair.

"Oh, fuck..." House cried out, not caring that Wilson along with everyone else in his apartment complex probably heard him. Let them hear for all he cared, it would only further solidify the fact that Chase only belonged to him now.

House began to slowly rock his hips in time with Chase's mouth on his, and when suddenly it was too good, too overwhelming, too fucking perfect, he thrust himself deep down the boy's throat until he heard a soft gag. He pulled back, breathless, his cock leaking precum, and panicked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered in case it had hurt him. He hadn't meant for it to be so aggressive.

"You didn't hurt me." Chase reassured with a slightly huskier voice than usual. "I'd rather you be inside me when you came, though."

And with that, Chase kissed the leaky tip of House's cock before climbing off of him and shuffling out of his own underwear. He opened the bedside drawl and was lucky enough to find lube before grabbing it and restraddling House's waist. He lubed up two of his own fingers and reached behind himself. He was already hard from listening to the sounds House made and didn't want to waste any more time, so he finger fucked himself just enough.

Chase pulled his fingers away and used his slick hand to lube House's cock with a few slow strokes. He raised himself above House's cock and held the tip of it to his entrance, but before he lowered himself down he said, "Tell me how much you want me."

When Chase reached behind to finger himself, House wanted to slap his hand away and replace it with his own fingers just as his lover had earlier, but things were moving so fast and before he knew it, the Aussie was poised over his cock and House was aching and ready. House moaned in desperation as his hands clenched the bed sheets.

"Want you so fucking bad, baby..." He whispered huskily, his cock twitching and begging to get closer as he rocked his hips up against Chase's entrance. "Need to be inside you..." He begged him, unashamedly. "I know you want to fuck my cock..." He teased.

Baby.

Chase liked that. He didn't think the other man was the kind to use pet names, but he was glad he had. Now Chase just had to figure out how to get House to call him that outside of bed. He started to slowly lower himself onto House's wide length, but stopped and bit his lip hard when the pain started. He should have prepared himself better but he had wanted House so badly he had not been thinking clearly. Well, he would regret it more tomorrow, whenever he sat down. Right now was what was important.

House gasped when he felt Chase take the head of his cock inside, stopping as he felt him clench up around him. House closed his eyes and tried to hold control over himself. He gritted his teeth when he realized that not everyone Chase has been with had cared whether or not they hurt him. Chase hadn't always been able to prepare himself. A mixture of jealousy, possessiveness, and anger gripped House and he pulled Chase's lips down to his in a fierce kiss. It was all he could do to stop wanting to thrust himself deep inside him.

"Take it slow if it hurts you." House whispered gently against his lips after the kiss broke. He slowly rubbed his thighs soothingly.

Chase nodded, his forehead leaning against House's. In this position, House would be even deeper inside of him and Chase had forgotten just how big the other man was. He knew House was restraining himself for him and he appreciated the effort. But what if House decided he would rather have someone he didn't have to restrain himself for? Sex with a woman was a lot easier, and what if House decided he rather have that? At the thought of losing his lover, Chase took a deep breath and rammed himself down on the other man.

Chase tasted blood from where he had bitten his lip to stifle his scream and he hid his face in the nook between House's neck and shoulder. He was trying to breathe through the pain so they could move onto the pleasure.

House's hands stilled Chase's hips too late, and the Aussie had fully impaled himself on his cock. The feeling of being clenched tightly in the ring of muscles was indescribable, and it took every ounce of willpower the man never knew he had not to pull out and ram him back down again. Yet he had felt a tear inside him from forcing it too fast and too quick and his heart sank.

"Don't move until you're-" House paused to gasp involuntarily, "-until you're ready," He whispered.

Chase had bitten himself so hard that he had caused bleeding and House brought his lips out of hiding to kiss him gently, soothing the pain of it. "We can change positions." He offered gently. He didn't know why he cared. He didn't know why he couldn't stand Chase in pain, especially if he was the source. He had never cared about other people's pain before, not since this bum leg of his own.

Not waiting for an answer, House maneuvered them quickly before the blonde could protest and flipped them over until House lay on top of him, Chase's legs around his waist. "It's okay. We can do it like this. It hurts more other ways." He whispered.

Chase wrapped his legs more tightly around House and pouted a little. "But I wanted to be on top." He whined. There was significantly less pain now that their positions were changed, but he didn't want House to think he couldn't take it.

House knew that he could deny him nothing, not when he was pouting and whining and especially not when his cock was balls deep inside of him. He wanted joke and tease about how he was too big for him, but somehow, he kept his mouth shut. "It hurt you." He whispered instead, concern evident in his voice, and he did not even recognize himself. But he still knew Chase was going to get what he wanted.

"Fine." He sighed, and flipped them over a second time until they fell into the same position, his cock still staying buried inside of Chase. "Don't move until you're open to me." His voice was stern and loud compared to the soft whispers they had gotten used to, hoping that Chase would take it more seriously.

Chase was pleased he had gotten his way but tried to keep from showing it. He had a feeling not a lot got past House and he usually didn't give in to anyone. But all it took was a little pout and he had the other man wrapped around his finger. Of course he knew better than to push it, so when House's voice got a bit firmer, Chase nodded obediently, even though he started to tentatively move on the other man.  
He felt himself starting to relax and bent down to kiss House as he started a more steady rhythm.

House hadn't thought before that there was anything better than sex with a woman. But Chase was ten times hotter than any girl he had ever seen with an ass that could make Cuddy jealous. For once, House pushed aside his pride. He moaned, but soon regretted it, as the noise demanded so much from Chase. House could still feel resistance inside Chase and his hands fell unyielding on his hips, only allowing those small, steady, slow movements.

"Not yet." He was back to whispering. Chase still needed to relax around him, before they both went crazy and House knew exactly how to do it.

"You'd better get used to my cock if you plan to spend the night more often..." His voice was low and seductive and playful and his hand snaked to take Chase's own cock into his hand. He slowly stroked it, his thumb massaging the tip. If talking dirty and touching him wasn't going to get him relaxed, he didn't know what else would. "Ever fucked a cock this big?" He smirked arrogantly.

House was touching Chase and it was becoming difficult for the boy to think straight. He just shook his head back and forth instead of actually saying no. He was beginning to think House's cock should be worshipped. He had never been with anybody and just had it feel so right before. House's tactics were working and he could feel himself opening up fully.

He groaned at the sensation and wanted to get down to business but House still had one hand on his waist, preventing him from moving too much. The hand on his cock was making it harder to concentrate.

"Please..." he moaned, "...wanna ride you now."

House chuckled as he watched the pleasure wash over Chase's face, his eyes transfixed, and it was out before he could bite back his tongue, "You're beautiful."

Nothing had ever been truer, House thought, and it was the only way he knew how to worship his beauty. Chase had heard it before, of course, but never spoken to him with such reverence. It almost made him blush, and considering the current position he was in, it was a little late for blushing.

Yet his hand was still firm on Chase's hips, causing the younger boy to push against it in attempt to take it a step further. "Think you can handle it?" House teased him, bringing Chase's neck down to bite down, not causing him pain, but soothing the area with a kiss afterwards nonetheless. "Mmmm tell me what you wanna do." He smirked, wanting Chase so open to him he begged.

"Please," Chase whispered in House's ear. "I want to fuck myself on your cock until I cum all over you."

House gasped and cussed under his breath, closing his eyes when the sight of Chase straddling his cock, leaning over him, whispering those things in his ear finally became too much. He finally dropped the hand that had been restraining Chase, and perhaps himself as well.

"Think you can work my cock until I cum inside you?" He challenged, bringing his lips down in an aggressive kiss. Laying back, House gave Chase all the power.

"I know I can... I also know I can make you scream." Chase whimpered against his lover's lips as he clenched his internal muscles down on House as if to prove the point.

When Chase clenched him, House arched his back and moaned loud enough to alert neighbors exactly what was happening. "Fuck... fuck you feel so good..." He panted. He shuddered at the tight heat squeezing his cock and a trailed a hand down the boy's chest.

Chase was tired of taking it slow, and set a hard pace, practically lifting himself almost completely off House before slamming himself back down. "You... you look good underneath me." Chase breathed teasingly, his breath coming out in fast pants. It was amazing how fast House had surrendered, dissolved, and melted to him.

House's hips bucked with each of Chase's thrusts up and down on his cock, both his hands burning hot against his thighs. He smirked at Chase's words. "Look so fucking good on top…" House's concentrated on the delicious wet sound of skin slapping down on skin. House's hands fell again on his hips, this time encouraging, not constraining.

They had both forgotten all about Wilson being in the next room. Chase felt his orgasm approaching quickly and tried to stifle the urge to cum, but it was becoming difficult. He had never had this much trouble restraining himself before. Usually, he had to act like he was more turned on than he was. With House though, there was defiantly no acting required. He angled himself so that House's cock was hitting his prostate with every downward thrust, and he flung his head back as his hands scrambled for purchase on House's chest.

The headboard hit the wall rhythmically with each particularly rough thrust, and House was far from considering Wilson outside the door. He thrust upwards with each of Chase's thrust down, each collision a bolt of lightning up his spine.

"Ride it harder baby... that's it..." House strained, wondering if he had died and gone to a Heaven he had never believed in. Sweat formed on his forehead and down his chest.

"Please... touch me." Chase demanded when he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Chase didn't have to ask a second time before House's hand embraced his lover's cock that bouncing hard in between them, and stroked it hard in time with each rough thrust. Chase couldn't hold out any longer as soon as House touched him he exploded, quite literally, all over House's chest. He heard a scream that sounded far away, but in reality, was coming from him. He was never that loud in bed… well, not until tonight.

Chase came down from his orgasm enough to realize that House hadn't come yet and was still hard inside of him. "Sorry." He mumbled into what he realized was House's chest. He must have just slumped down on top of the other man when he came.

It was a bit embarrassing, really. He usually had so much control over himself.

House hadn't expected Chase's orgasm to grip him so quickly, just from a few simple strokes. His chest and hand were suddenly covered in cum as Chase involuntarily clenched and unclenched on House's cock that was still hard inside of him.

"It's okay." House stammered through his pants for air. His cock throbbed inside Chase and suddenly the need to move overpowered anything else. "God, that was so hot..." He moaned, his hands digging into Chase's hips. He wanted to move, needed to move... he was so close...

When he felt he had enough strength to move, Chase flipped them over again so that House was on top. "I want you to fuck me into the mattress so hard I will be feeling you inside me for a week." He whispered, his voice still husky from his orgasm.

House's felt himself on a cliff edge of his own when he heard Chase's demand. "Just a week?" He moaned against the boy's mouth, a dangerously feral look in his eyes and a playful smirk on his lips. "I want you to always feel me, I want you to always know who you belong to."

House braced himself above him then, his palms flat on the bed on either side of him as he pulled almost completely out of Chase before thrusting so deeply back inside he thought his lover would break. But it didn't stop him from doing it again, again and again, quicker and faster until the headboard crashed against the wall so hard he knew there would be marks.

His blue eyes fixed steady on aquamarine. House didn't think he had ever been this rough in bed, but desperation had driven him to carnal lust. Tomorrow, this would hurt his leg. But for once, he wasn't thinking of the pain.

Finally, House's moans became increasingly higher pitched, the only warning sign before he cried out and exploded inside Chase with a rough, deep, final penetrating thrust. Chase's body jolted up the bed with the intensity of it.

"Ah!" House cried out, buried to the hilt inside Chase, his cum still spurting inside of him, coating the sore muscles.

Chase still had his legs wrapped around House's waist and his arms wrapped around his shoulders. He thought that in this moment he could die a happy man. "Mmm." He hummed sleepily and content. He moved a bit, feeling House's spent, softening cock inside of him.

"I love the way you feel inside me." He mumbled. He would defiantly be sore tomorrow, but it was well worth it.

House couldn't speak after he collapsed onto Chase, his forehead against the pillow, still buried inside of him, making absolutely no indication at first to move. Finally, he gathered enough strength to lift his head and he kissed Chase thoroughly and deeply.

Chase opened up immediately for the kiss. He never realized how much he actually enjoyed kissing. He never did it in his job, and with any earlier relationships it had been more about getting off than anything else. He decided that it was kissing House that he loved, and he couldn't see himself kissing anyone else. His tongue darted out and twirled around House's and he moaned deep in his throat at the feeling. His hands came up to tangle in the other man's hair.

House could still feel the waves of the orgasm coursing through his body, numbing the pain in his leg. Both exhausted and finally sated, the only sound in the room came from their deep, wet kiss. The kiss went on for an impossible five minutes before House broke it to gaze down at him. A playful, lazy smirk spread over his lips and he could not help but tease.

"Was too much? Couldn't stop from cumming?"

Chase playfully smacked House on the side of the head. "Shut it, you." He said, stretching his arms out and arching his back, but being careful not to dislodged House's cock from himself. "I probably won't be able to sit down for a week." He laughed.

"Probably not." House agreed and gently smacked Chase in the same manner he himself was struck with a playful grin. He was now soft inside Chase and he pulled out reluctantly, as gently as he could, still positioned on top of the blonde. There was blood on the sheets and he frowned.

"You bled." He whispered.

Chase groaned when House pulled out of him, not liking then now empty feeling he had. He shrugged. "It happens... besides, it was well worth it." He reassured, leaning up on his elbows to give House a quick kiss. Slightly nervous he said, "If it ruined them I will buy you new ones."

"You didn't ruin them." God, Chase couldn't ruin anything if he tried. Everything about him was so perfect, even in his imperfections, and it perplexed the older man. "Next time you'll just let me stretch you more." It wasn't really a question.

But House didn't want Chase to get more nervous by the tone of his voice, and he leaned down, covering the Aussie's body with his own again, and kissed him full on the mouth. In the living room, Wilson was grateful that they had seemed to finish, but still tossed and turned uncomfortably on the couch.

Chase smiled, all his previous nervous energy dissolved by House's kiss. "Do you want me to sleep here?" he asked wanting to make sure that it was still okay to stay over.

"If we fuck in my bed, you're staying in it." House answered.

It was a far cry from House asking Chase to move in, but it was acknowledgement nonetheless that this was more than House paying him to be his whore only for as long as he wanted him.

"Okay." Chase agreed sleepily, his eyes heavily lidded. He had never felt so relaxed with anyone before. Usually he had to sleep by himself, because sleeping in the same room with someone else was unsettling to him. But with House he felt safe.

The doctor waited until Chase's breathing was labored and he knew he had fallen asleep before a hand reached to gently push a lock of blonde hair out of his face. He took two Vicodin, careful not to wake him with the rattling of the pills. He rested his head on the pillow to join Chase in sleep, not realizing that he hadn't set his alarm.

And it was like that that the two stayed. House was a gentle weight on top of Chase, who had in his sleep nestled closer, burying his face in the older man's neck.

They slept soundly until the next morning, long after Wilson had woken up, showered, and dressed to go to work. He had expected House to wake on his own, but looking impatiently at the clock, he knew what he had to do.

"House?" Wilson knocked tentatively at the bedroom door, listening for signs of life but hearing nothing. "You have to go to work."  
Knocking louder did nothing to stir either men, and with a deep intake of breath, Wilson opened the unlocked door and tried not to look. He did anyway, eventually, and what he saw surprised him. He had never seen House this close to anyone before. House avoided all physical contact, especially cuddling. And although Wilson would not necessary consider the way their bodies fit together cuddling, it was intimate all the same. They were both naked, of course, and Wilson felt voyeuristic. He tentatively walked over to the bed and shook House's shoulder. The other doctor mumbled a protest and only shifted to bury his head deeper into the pillow. Wilson sighed.

Chase woke to the very warm feeling of extra body heat. Considering he was using House as a blanket, that was no surprise. House had muttered something in his sleep, and it had stirred Chase, who was a lighter sleeper, but his eyes still remained closed. When he did open his eyes to find not House but Wilson staring down at him, he let out a surprised yelp and grabbed the bed sheet to try and cover his nudity as much as he could. He felt his face blush a light shade of pink as he tried to get a little modesty in under Wilson's eyes. The doctor jumped back, equally as startled, when Chase practically squeaked in surprise. House continued to sleep through it, drooling on the pillow.

"S-sorry... I... House just didn't wake up for work and he needs to go now. Think you can get him up for me? Thanks." Wilson rushed and stammered awkwardly, hoping the blonde didn't think he was trying to pry. He escaped quickly out the bedroom door, shutting it behind him. God, it must have looked so creepy to the poor boy. In his sleep he had looked so young.

Chase sighed as Wilson left the room and fought the urge to hit House with his pillow to wake him up. Instead he went with a gentler approach.

"House." he said softly as he nudged the other man's shoulder. When that didn't seem to work, he began kissing and nuzzling the man's neck and repeated his name over and over. He earned himself a few incoherent murmurs at first, but soon House had shoved his face deeper into the pillow in an attempt to escape whatever was trying to pull him out of his dream and back to reality.

The chanting, however, was becoming more and more real, and he opened his eyes partially to see Chase still in his arms. "What." He muttered grumpily.

"Wilson said you have to get up and get ready for work. He came in here to wake you and about gave me a heart attack." Chase told him softly as he rubbed House's back gently, hoping to keep him awake.  
House muttered something again that may have been nothing at all and rolled over onto his back, away from the arms he just wanted to melt into. The pain in his leg was suddenly very real. He painfully reached over Chase for his jeans on the floor, not because he wanted to put them on, but because he planned to 'accidently' grab Chase's, which housed his cell phone in the back pocket. Once he stole it, he made sure it was on silent and hid it in his own pocket.

"You should go home." He muttered.

Chase pulled his knees to his chest as he watched House getting dressed. The sheet was bunched up around his waist and his hair was rumbled, he ran a hand through it to try and get it to lay flat.

"Alright... when do you want me to come back?" He asked worriedly, afraid the answer would be never.

"When you quit your job." House answered without looking at him. He did not know why he was acting like such an ass after last night. It wasn't because of Wilson. He learned after last night that he didn't care at all what the other man thought of them. "Go, hurry up, I have to lock up." He lied before standing painfully and limping, caneless, to the bathroom. A quick shower, and he won't smell Chase on him anymore. He won't have to think about him.

Chase stared at the empty spot in the bed for a few moments before getting up and mechanically pulled on his clothes. He stepped into the hall and glanced at the closed bathroom door before heading to the living room where he was once again startled by Wilson's presence.

"I swear, you like scaring the shit out of me... House is in the shower." He laughed nervously, reaching for his jacket.

"I'm sorry. I was just on my way out. I don't normally spend nights here." Wilson apologized awkwardly, in case the blonde was wondering how many times they would have to deal with him in the next room. "Thanks for waking him up." He added as he gathered his own belongings together. But now that they were alone in a room together, Wilson felt the need to speak with him.

"Listen, I... don't know how serious you are about House... but you shouldn't get too far into it without really understanding him. He'll hurt you." Oh, that came out all wrong. Wilson winced at his own words and tried to think of another way to rephrase. "Beneath all that... harshness, House is very... sensitive. I suppose you know nothing of Stacy?" He asked delicately.

"I don't really know anything about him... but I know I like him and I think he likes me, in his own way. That's really good enough for me." Chase said fidgeting nervously with his jacket. He didn't really know where the other man was going with this. Was he trying to scare Chase away of House? Or was he actually trying to help?

Wilson knew Chase was uncomfortable with this. The boy was perhaps just as new to this relationship thing as House was. Maybe that is what they both need, something new. "I know he likes you, and that's why I'm saying all this." Wilson tried to explain. He also had a feeling Chase was just as reluctant to trust people as House was. "I'm not trying to push you away from him. In fact, I'm trying to do the opposite... it might be nice to share the responsibility. All I'm saying is that sometimes being with House, or being friends with him, is like babysitting a special needs child."

Wilson heard the water still running and knew it was still safe to continue. "He won't buy you flowers and he won't always treat you with respect. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel a lot for you. Being his only friend all this time, I've come to realize that. It's hard to get under his skin, so sometimes it's better not to try so hard at it. All I'm saying is don't give up if things get bad. If he has to go through another Stacy, I'm afraid of what it will do to him."

In a way, this talk was more about protecting House than Chase, and the boy realized this.

"Thank you for telling me." He finally said, deciding that was the best way to go. "But just so you know, I'm not going to give up on him. I know how he is and I don't want to change that, I just want to be a part of his life, and however much he'll give me, I'll take." Chase shrugged and grabbed his keys off the table. "I'll see you later Wilson."

And with that, Chase was gone. He had a shower to take, a job to quit, and another life to begin. He never thought being someone to somebody would be as liberating as he was. In a way, he was looking for someone to knock down the prison walls he had built up around himself. Wilson waited until he heard the motorcycle ride away before grabbing his briefcase and leaving as well, hoping that House would hurry up and get to work soon.

House closed his eyes in the steaming water. He had instead taken a bath, as it was easier on his leg. It did not hurt as much as it would if they had been in a more complicated position last night, but it was worth every second. He leaned back and sighed. He had heard everything Wilson had said, of course. He also heard how Chase responded.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks that followed were a bit surreal for Chase. He quit his job at the agency, which didn't go over well, but he had managed it. House had waited outside while he did, which made it easier for him. He paid his boss the money back for the cell phone, since he had apparently lost it, and the ordeal ended with his boss telling him he would be back and begging for his old job soon enough.

The first thing Chase did after that was buy a new cell phone with the money House had slipped to him. He decided it would be easier not to argue with the older man over the money. He would pay him back one day, one way or the other. After that, his life had seemed to fall into a routine. He got up, went to his new job at the club, and on more nights after work he went to House's. He stayed over there almost five nights out of the week. He had even started bringing a bag over, but he was always careful to not leave his stuff behind, not wanting to scare the other man off. The sex was great and always mind blowingly intense, but there always seemed to be a wall between them, as if they were both too stubborn to admit to how they felt about each other.

Until one day when Chase got a phone call from Wilson that would put everything in perspective for him.

"He's been shot by a former patient of his. It grazed his neck and hit his side... he's at the hospital now, starting to wake up." Wilson's voice sounded worn and tired, as if he had been repeating the news all day, while he talked to Chase over House's cell. He had found his number on speed dial. "You might want to be here when he wakes up. He'll be in pain and someone needs to make sure he doesn't tear his stitches out when he does." He hung up knowing that Chase would come right away.

In retrospect, it was kind of scary that Chase didn't really remember getting on his bike and flying to the hospital. It was like he was on autopilot while his mind was already in the hospital room. When he reached the front desk he seemed to snap back into himself. "Gregory House's room." He told the receptionist, a little out of breath.

"Are you a family member?" She asked, looking him over suspiciously. His immediate answer was 'yes', knowing hospital policy would only allow family to see a patient just out of surgery.

As soon as he got the room number, Chase took off in that direction with the receptionist calling out, "Hey! No Running!" But he barely even registered her voice. When he got closer he saw Wilson waiting in the hallway with a few other people Chase hadn't met yet. Wilson was talking to a black guy in a suit. There was a younger woman in scrubs who was looking teary eyed and anxious and another woman in a lab coat talking to a short balding man.

"Wilson!" Chase called out and slowed his pace to a quick walk.

Wilson shouldn't have been surprised at how fast Chase had gotten there. He turned to give the boy what House called his 'cancer face', the expression of utter sympathy and worry and compassion.  
"Don't worry. I think it would take more than a few bullets to kill House. Go ahead in." Wilson opened the door for Chase and shut it behind him, knowing that they both would need privacy. If House woke up and recovered, he would have Wilson's head for letting the entire hospital see this boy at his bedside.

House was still asleep when Chase entered the room. He walked to his bed, slowly taking in the machines and House's haggard form. He had never seen the other man so utterly still before. Even in sleep House never really seemed to stop moving. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and tentatively took House's hand. It was not usually a gesture he would make, knowing the other man didn't always liked to be touched. Chase generally just let House set his own pace with their affectionate touches. But now, House was sleeping, and Chase needed to touch him to reassure himself that he was still there. Chase never cried, he learned early on that it was pointless. He didn't even shed a tear when his Mother died. But right now, he felt burning in his eyes and worked hard on not letting a tear fall.

Cameron looked to Wilson as soon as the door shut. "Who was that?" She asked, wondering why the guy got to be in the room when House woke up and she... well, no one else got too.

"Uh, his lawyer." Wilson cringed at Cameron's question. He was quite unprepared for this. Of course, out of all of them, Cameron would be the first to ask. He couldn't lie and say it was a cousin, his Australian accent and blonde hair and boyish looks defied the laws of genetics. And they all knew House had no family around here.

A few more minutes later, Wilson was able to walk back to the waiting room, knowing that if he was needed, they could find him there. He had a feeling of security knowing that Chase was with him.

House woke before Chase realized it. He woke to pain. Mind numbing, terrible pain. House turned and saw the dampness of Chase's eyes and face and the windblown, helmet hair and knew that he had came here in a panic. He probably meant to sit right here in this chair and cry, holding his cold hand until he woke up.

"You're pathetic." His voice was scratchy. He opened his eyes as far as he could, which wasn't far at all. It hurt to talk. His throat was numb but sore at the same time.

Chase was so relieved House was awake he actually let out a broken chuckle at the words. "I know." He replied quickly, wiping at his eyes. "Do you want some water or something?" He asked eagerly, already reaching for the pitcher on the bedside stand.

House tried to swallow but the pain from it was too much. His forehead broke into the sweat of a fever. He pressed with one shaking thumb down for more morphine. The other was still held by Chase.  
"No. I want Ketamine. Tell Cuddy I want Ketamine." House tried to speak sternly, but his voice was still strained. He had already made up his mind.

"Ketamine, but the side effects..." Chase began, but stopped himself before he could finish. "Alright... I'll go find Wilson and let him know." He wasn't entirely sure who Cuddy was, but he thought she was the dean of medicine from what he had overheard from House. Either that or a stripper.

He leaned down to kiss House on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Before Chase could go, House's hand instinctually tightened in his, surprising them both. "Stay with me a second." He whispered harshly. This was perhaps the most defenseless he had ever made himself in front of another human being, asking Chase to stay with him like this. It came from a place so far deep inside House that only the morphine, the close brush with mortality, and the impossible pain in his body could emit it from him.

"Why did you come here?" House asked, because he had to know. Their relationship, or whatever it was between them, as neither men labeled it as anything like that, at least not to each other, had always been buried in secrecy. Yet here he was, in his room. In the hospital. And more importantly, why had he cried? Why was he still crying?

"Stop crying, baby." It was the first time House had used that name for him outside of sex. House forced a small grin. When House called him that pet name, Chase smiled a sad smile but he could not bring himself to look at the other man in the eyes. Instead he stared down at their clasped hands.

"I was scared." Chase answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "When Wilson called me, I was so scared, I thought I had lost you. You can't leave me when I have just found you."

Chase may have been unable to look at him, but House could not break his stare through his half lidded eyes at the blonde. House hoped no one would walk in now. He wondered who knew, who was still questioning, who was spying on them with a stethoscope pressed to the door. He also determined that he really did not care.

"I was right, you're..." The pain gripped House and interrupted him quite rudely. Too much talking. Too much moving. Oh god. "Really pathetic." He hissed through the pain. He forced his body to relax and with another drop of Morphine, he was able to give Chase a sly, broken smile. "Why would you be scared? I die... you inherit all my money... my apartment..." He teased.

"Please don't joke about dying." Chase said squeezing the hand a little unintentionally. "That phone call made me realize how much I care about you... and I know you probably don't want to hear it but I do... care... a lot. More than I have ever cared about anyone." Chase spoke down to his hands, his body tense as if bracing himself for rejection even now. "And you can make fun of me and call me pathetic, but it's not going to change anything. I'm still going to care and there's nothing you could say or do to make me change my mind."

Chase finally looked up at House and trying to blink away unshed tears. He was tired of tip toeing around how he felt. The shooting made him realize House might have died and never known how he felt. House had not been expecting this, and it took him off guard like another bullet, this time fatal to his chest. His hand in Chase's slackened but did not slide out.

"You're young. You don't know what you want. You'll grow up soon enough and realize it's not me." House strained to speak, and closed his eyes as if he were falling asleep.

"I know what I want and that's not going to change. I might be young but I had to grow up fast and I've experienced more than most people twice my age have had to deal with." Chase insisted before noticing House had pushed the morphine button. "Do you want me to get Wilson now?" He asked, not liking the thought of House in even more pain than he was used too.

"I'm twice your age and never whored myself at twenty-one." House tried to tease but any hint of a smile was diminished by the pain.

"I'll get the nurse to get Wilson. Stay with me." House slowly disentangled his hand from Chase and used it to press the button to summon a nurse, closing his eyes so Chase couldn't see the pain in them. He did not want a gossiping nurse to see the two men holding hands. Like he said, it was pathetic. "And find out if I have a new case."

The nurse came in, got her orders to go find Wilson, and left, all the while eying Chase with curiosity. Chase took House's hand again right after she left. "You can't possibly be thinking about work right now! You need to concentrate on recovering, first." He insisted.

"I was shot, I didn't lose my other leg." House grumbled, the pain causing his throat to feel on fire. His hair was slick from a feverish sweat and his chest ached when he tried to breathe. "My coma won't last longer than two days." He wasn't sure he wanted that short of a vacation.

Before Chase could respond, Wilson crept through the door, tentatively as if he didn't want to disturb anything. House did not remove his hand and blamed it on his weakness and pain.  
"You can't be serious, House, a Ketamine coma?" Wilson sighed, rubbing his temples.

"It will help the pain in my leg and it will speed up the recovery time." House remembered his hallucinations and he knew he needed it. "Just do it."

Wilson turned to Chase as if searching his face for his opinion. Chase merely shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned when he was really screaming inside. "He knows the risks." He said to Wilson, though he squeezed House's hand a little tighter. He wanted to beg House not to do it. He feared the other man might not wake back up. If the coma worked the benefits would be great, but to Chase the risks were not worth it. He didn't want to lose House.

Wilson sighed, defeated, and gave House the Ketamine injection. House watched to make sure he did it. His friend stared uncomfortably down at the hands woven in one another and gave a sad look at House before turning to leave.

"I'll... give you two some privacy." He shut the door behind him.

Once Wilson was gone, House could feel the combination of different drugs affecting him. He turned painfully to look at Chase as if he were just a figment of his imagination. He smirked and wished he could say something he even denied to himself.

"I really like you." He told him through a haze.

Chase smiled at House's words. "I really like you too. So wake up soon, okay? I need you to keep me in line." He lifted House's hand and kissed it.

House snorted at that while he begged the coma to put him out of his misery. Sure, he stopped the boy from whoring. He stole his phone so his boss couldn't call with clients. But House couldn't really consider that keeping him in line. House had only selfish motives. He wanted Chase to himself or not at all. If anything, it was the other way around. It was Chase that kept him occupied, both in bed and out, and keeping him sane during his drug addiction.

"I'll see you in two days. I'm sure you'll be sitting here crying pathetically when I wake up the second time." House's voice was hoarse and the pain was excruciating. Yet secretly, House hoped it was Chase's teary face he woke up to again, and not Cameron's. The stupid girl would probably fall even deeper in love with him after this. She always loved House for his scars. In her mind, House is not just damaged, but fixable.

House's hand fell slack in Chase's as he slipped into his coma.

He could do this, Chase told himself. It was only two days after all. He could do it. He just had to get up and leave and not mope around the room like House said he would. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move right away and knew deep down he was not going anywhere. He would not be able to think properly anyway, unless he knew House was okay.

The man looked so peaceful now, almost too peaceful. Chase didn't like to see his usually animated lover like this. He wanted to curl up beside him on the bed and sleep away the next two days with him, but he did not want gossip to get around if someone caught him. So instead, for the first time in many years, Chase prayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson, looking at his watch, knew House must be comatose by now. He hadn't expected Chase to come out of the room, and he knew he would still be with him afterwards. Wilson slipped back through the door tentatively and laid a comforting hand on Chase's tense shoulder.

"He out?" He asked, although it was obvious and both of them knew it. "Don't worry. The coma won't last long. It might help his leg when he wakes up. For the longest time he was rambling on to himself about hallucinations. I think he had them when he was unconscious..." Wilson looked at House's sleeping form sympathetically.

"Hallucinations?" Chase asked worriedly, his eyes were still glazed from tears. "Do you think it was from the anesthesia or the trauma?" He brushed some of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear as the glanced back at his lover.

Wilson shrugged and took his hand off Chase's shoulder. House's eyes were closed but he still felt his friend's eyes glaring at the blonde possessively, not letting anyone else touch him. "Both. The combination of drugs, the wounds..." he answered sadly. Only House really knew and he had a feeling it would stay that way even after his friend woke up.

"This is a private room. Bastard demanded one." Wilson tried to give a little laugh, but his heart was not in it. "The point is you can come anytime."

Chase registered Wilson taking his hand away. It startled him a bit when he hadn't realized the other man had put it there in the first place. "That's good," he said a bit distractedly. "He said he knew I'd be here, crying pathetically, when he woke up... but I can't seem to make myself leave even to prove him wrong."

"Being here won't really make things better, you should go home. I'm sure he won't care if you stay at his place." Wilson coaxed him, standing behind him. His voice was gentle and soothing and worried all at the same time. "I told everyone you were a lawyer though... lawyers don't really stick around to sulk over House's comatose body," he tried once again to joke, but no one was laughing. "Unless that lawyer is Stacy. She stuck around," he added, almost just to himself. He wondered if the boy knew anything at all about her. He doubted it.

"Stacy? You have mentioned her before. She was some old flame of House's or something?" Chase asked curiously, and Wilson sighed.

"Yeah. They lived together for a long time. It was before House's leg. She worked in the hospital not long ago as the lawyer, but they couldn't work around each other. There was too much between them. She got married, and House was too jealous of the husband," Wilson began explaining. He shrugged. "I think he will always have something for her. He won't ever get over it."

"Always, huh?" Chase asked with a twinge of jealousy. After he quit his job at the agency, he tracked down every hooker in the area to ensure they would never go near House again. He could be pretty intimidating when he was motivated enough. Of course, House did not know about any of that, and if it were up to Chase, he never would.

"I think if anybody can get over anything, it would be House," Chase shook his head, as if he were trying to convince himself.

Wilson snickered at that. "House never gets over things. He dwells and dwells until he's satisfied, but with Stacy, he will never be satisfied. Especially now that she is with Marc and won't go back to him. He always had a thing for wanting what isn't his." Wilson's voice was almost a whisper as if House could somehow hear. He absent mindedly checked his friends vitals. "I shouldn't be telling you this. But you won't ever hear it from him. They almost got back together, he almost convinced her to leave Marc, but after they slept together the last time she rejected him and he never forgave her for that."

Chase tensed even more and felt his fists clenching at the thought of House still in love with Stacy and had to take a deep relaxing breath. "Well, she's not here now is she? I am. And that's what really matters. Not the past, but the present."

Wilson nodded and watched House's unconscious body with sympathy. "You're right. I'm just surprised he managed to get serious again so quickly. Stacy kept him on his toes… she was probably the only one stubborn enough to handle House when they were together. He doesn't talk about her, but we all know part of the reason why he's so miserable is because the love of his life walked out on him."

"People walk out on people all the time, and they get over it." Chase responded, a little defensively. "Anyway," he began, hoping to change the subject. "Do you think I can get away with sleeping here tonight? Maybe I can soften the nurses up enough for them to let me stay."

"Seriously? You want to sleep here?" Wilson stared at Chase like he was crazy. He wondered how exactly Chase planned on 'softening up' the nurses. He wondered if the Aussie was so used to seducing everyone to get what he wanted that he did not know how to do it any other way. He wondered if that's how he got House so sucked in. Chase gave him a look that told him he was quite serious. He was not going anywhere.

"All the sleeping lab beds are taken... but if you absolutely need to, you can sleep in my office. House does it all the time. I have a spare key to it. The sofa is comfortable enough." Wilson searches his pockets for it.

"I rather stay here, thanks," Chase refused. "I can sleep in the chair, it won't bother me. I don't need much sleep anyway and I know I won't be able to sleep somewhere where I can't ensure that he's okay." Chase reached over to take House's hand again. The simple physical contact seemed to soothe the agitated state he was in. Of course, on the outside, the mask of cool confidence in front of Wilson never slipped. There was something about this man that made him hesitant to drop his defenses.

Wilson frowned at the rejection. "He'd never let you do that if he were awake. Please, at least sleep in his office. He'd never let you live it down if he found out you sat in his chair for two days straight." He chuckled, trying to lift the heavy mood in the air."Any why don't you get much sleep?"

The question caught Chase off guard. He was so used to being around House, who never asked anything out right, but instead would skirt around a subject until he found out what he wanted to know his own way.

"I just don't." Chase answered shortly, hoping that would be the end of it. He felt no need to think about his nightmares to this man who was practically a stranger. Come to think of it now, however, he had not had one of his nightmares for as long as he had been with House.

Wilson knew Chase was a closed book and knew better than to interrogate him further. However, he finally stopped beating around the bush. He stopped the small talk. He stopped playing the games. He took his eyes off of his unconscious friend and their clasped hands to look down at the young boy, standing far too close behind him.

"Is it because you need company?" The older man asked in a hushed, intimate whisper. "How much does House pay you? You know, for... being with him. I can triple it. Just stay in my office." His heart raced with the adrenaline of being so close to him, so close he could reach out and grab him. He wondered if Chase would struggle at all, he wondered how long the boy would fight before submitting.

Chase's eyes widened as he looked up at Wilson, trying to figure out if the man was implying what he thought he was implying. No, it could not be, he tried to reassure himself. Wilson must just be worried about him sleeping here and trying to be nice and convince him to sleep somewhere more comfortable. He decided the best and only way to respond was to play it off, so he laughed lightly.

"I'll be fine down here. I'm not so hard up for money as I used to be you know, I got a real job now." He tried to tell him.

Wilson swallowed nervously and wondered how dense this boy must really be. "I'll triple it if you spend the night with me. Just one night. No one has to know." Wilson slipped a shaking hand around his shoulders. "Just be mine for one night."

Now, Chase's confusion was definitely cleared up and in came a surge of nervousness. This was House's friend, someone who had been in his life for a long time. If Chase turned him down, all Wilson would have to do is tell House that Chase hit on him, and who would House believe? His best friend, or an ex whore?

"Wilson... I don't do that anymore... I'm, I'm not with House because he pays me, I'm with him because I want to be with him... just him," Chase tried to let him down as gently as possible.

"At first, that was why you were with him. It was exactly why. Come to my office." Wilson pleaded in a soft voice, as to not sound intimidating. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Now that his third wife was leaving him, being around Chase woke up something inside him he thought was dead. He had to have him.

"What about just a kiss?" Wilson's hand reached to cup his cheek. He wished desperately that they could go somewhere private without House in the room, unconscious or not.

"I don't think..." Chase started, but stopped. Wilson could tell House whatever he wanted, and you would loose him,a little voice in his head whispered. He couldn't lose House, but if it was just a kiss... "Just a kiss? And you will leave off?" Chase said, but he could not make his voice more confident if he tried.

Wilson's heart skipped a beat when he realized Chase was giving in. Inch by inch, he was giving in. "Just a kiss. In my office. Just a kiss." He whispered the vow. He could not kiss him in front of House. It seemed far crueler to do it here than if it were Chase in his own office. "Then you can come back to him." He promised, his brave hand leaving the boy's shoulders as he walked towards the door, looking back to see if he was following.

It would just be a kiss, Chase thought to himself as he glanced back at House one last time before following Wilson to his office. The uneasiness he felt intensified as he entered the office, and was now alone with the other man. A little voice inside his head was screaming in panic but he tried to suppress it down.

"Just a kiss," he repeated to Wilson, trying to reaffirm it.

"Just a kiss," Wilson agreed, yet his voice had changed. It was deeper now, lustful and thick as he advanced towards Chase.

Before the blonde could escape from the trap set around him, Wilson had him caged against the back of his office door. The blinds were closed, and he reached down to lock it before tilting his head to cover Chase's mouth with his own. Wilson moaned and deepened the kiss immediately, his tongue dominating and forceful and demanding. He explored Chase's mouth as if conquering it for his own. He felt like he was stealing territory. Chase passively allowed all of it, letting the man hopefully get it out of his system. When at last Wilson allowed the kiss to break, he was panting.

"But it could be more," he whispered, and the words froze Chase's blood.

"No," he said softly but firmly as he tried to unobtrusively reach behind him and unlock the door. His fingers stumbled nervously, and he could not quite reach it from his position against the door. "Whatever you're looking for, you must realize it's not me."

"It's too late, you've already done it… you wanted to do it." Wilson breathed hopefully. Their lips were still only inches apart and he wanted desperately to close that distance again. Yet something woke him from his lust-crazed trance and realized what he had done. He took one shaky step back from Chase, despite how his body still wanted to demand more.

"Fine. Go. We won't tell him," he whispered.

"No, we won't tell him," Chase agreed shakily. For a moment there, he had thought Wilson was just going to take, no matter what Chase said. "I should go," he added before quickly turning around, but his hands were shaking too badly to actually unlock the door and open it. Wilson saw Chase struggle and came up to him from behind, moving as if to wrap his arms around his waist but instead only steadied the lock to help him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you so bad. But I've seen the way he looks at you- I can never have you the way he has you," he whispered into his ear. He unlocked the door and took a few more distancing steps back.

Chase shot out the door and down the hall as soon as he could get the door open, berating himself the whole way. He could not believe he had missed Wilson wanting him the way he did. He usually was good at picking up those kinds of vibes from people, but had been completely blind sighted by this. He would spend the next two days waiting for House to wake up and avoiding Wilson at all costs.

House woke from oblivion slowly, as if part of him dreaded the pain that would come with it. The first light of consciousness was in the form of dreams, rather than just the empty darkness that comforted him during his coma. He had welcomed that void. In it, he had no dreams, no hallucinations, and no subconscious. There was no meaning of time or space.

Five minutes passed before he had the energy to open his eyes. The pain was not yet there for him to feel, his body pleasantly numb. He looked over at Chase through half lidded eyes and smiled at his lover deliriously.

"I knew it. You're more pathetic than I thought. You're still wearing clothes from two days ago." He snickered. "At least you stopped crying."

"You're awake," Chase gasped, immediately getting up out of the chair to sit on the bed beside House. "How do you feel?" He asked worriedly. He went to take the other man's hand but was unsure of how it would be received so he waited. His guilty conscious did not help boost his confidence. House grinned and lifted his hand to stroke Chase's arm soothingly as if to say he was fine.

"I want steak. I want to get out of here and I want you to make me steak, and maybe a hand job," House smirked. He looked over at his monitors and took out his IV before forcing himself in a sitting position. His muscles ached from two days of immobility but nothing like that mattered when Chase looked so worried and concerned and pouty.

"I don't get a kiss?" He looked at Chase expectedly.

Chase smiled when the first thing House asked for was food, and sex the next. He knew if House was hungry then he was feeling okay, but the request for a kiss brought back a bad memory. He pushed the guilt down and instead did as he was asked, relishing in the familiar feeling of stubble combined with House's lips.

House grinned against the kiss. Chase was acting like he had not woken up at all. He was acting like he was not excited in the least to see him awake and alive after being shot twice. It was the kind of kiss you would give to your grandmother.

"Was that a chore?" House teased him. Wincing, he shifted so his feet were off the bed, shakily standing on his good leg. He looked around for his belongings. He felt the bandage on his chest and on his neck and decided he did not want to be a patient anymore.

"Get my clothes, Chase," he nodded towards the pile on the counter.

"It wasn't a chore... I've just been worried about you," Chase finally answered, trying to convince himself as well and he handed House his clothes. "You know, you should take it easy. You don't have to leave right away."

Chase wanted to confess, to clear his conscience, but he was afraid of House's reaction. But what if Wilson gave in first? It would be better for House to hear it from Chase first.

"There's something I need to tell you..." Chase began, but before he could say another word, Wilson barged into the room, not bothering to knock. It had been perfect timing, almost as if Wilson had his ear pressed to the door waiting. "House, you're awake!" He heaved a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm sleep walking." House grumbled and began dressing despite Wilson's presence. His friend rolled his eyes back and averted them away. "But I plan to sleep walk back to my apartment."

"Fine, I know better than to stop you." Wilson sighed. He wanted to ask about the pain but he refrained, knowing that sometimes House took those questions very defensively. He did not look over at Chase, whose eyes were downcast.

Chase found House's cane and handed it to him, wanting to get out of the hospital as urgently as House did. "We should get going then," he said to no one in particular, except maybe the floor.

House didn't speak the entire walk to his car. The silence was awkward between them, and House hated walking through the people in the hospital lobby who saw them together. When they got to the privacy of his car, House limped closer to him, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Sure, you were worried about me and all that bullshit. But there's something else. Tell me what you were going to say before Wilson came in. Are you about to tell me you want to leave? That I was good as a baby step away from your past fucked up life, but I'm no good to you now?" House demanded, the pain speaking through him. The pain in his neck and chest and leg was stirring inside him the anxiety that this was all true.

Boyfriend.Sure, House was pissed off when he said it but that word still meant the world to him. "I'm not going to leave you... I was more worried about you leaving me. Something happened while you were out... but I didn't sleep with anybody," he said quickly before House could jump to conclusions. "But, someone kissed me," he admitted quietly, wanting the guilt to go away and hoping House wouldn't hate him for it.

At first, House only stared at him, and for once, he hoped he was hallucinating. The boy was guilt ridden, not even able to look him in the eyes. House's hands clenched into fists, using all of his willpower to hold back from beating him the way his pimp used to.

"I was in a coma for two fucking days after getting shot twice..." House's voice began dangerously quiet, but it was only the calm before the storm. "And you fucking CHEAT ON ME?"

He shoved Chase against the car, enough to show that he was serious, but not hard enough to hurt him. Just scare the shit out of him. House swore he felt smoke coming out of his ears. "Who the fuck was it? You are still a fucking whore. You always will be. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Chase kept repeating, not wanting to tell House who he had kissed. He didn't want to break up that relationship too. He reached for House, feeling desperate as his hands clenched in the other man's shirt. "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry... hit me, I know you want too, and I deserve it. Hit me," he begged.

"Shut up!" House screamed, shoving Chase harder against the car, pushing him at a safe distance away from him. He wondered if he would have hit him if the combination of drugs and the crippling pain was not standing in his way.

"Just shut the fuck up, Robert." He snarled again. He threw the keys at Chase's chest and shoved him out of the way of the passenger seat, wincing as he sat down, glaring through the window. "Just take me home."

The use of his first name stung, as it was meant too. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, Chase simply did as he was told and got into the car. The ride home was tense, and when they finally reached House's apartment, Chase was thankful to get out of the stifling car but knew the worse was to come. Not knowing if he should follow House, he just stood outside the car awkwardly waiting for any kind of signal.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" House demanded once he had gotten out of the car, wincing with each pained movement. He glared daggers at Chase across the car and was thankful that it was standing in between them like this. "Tell me who it was and why you did it."

"What does it matter who it was? I did it because I was scared…" he began, but knew he could not tell House why either. "It just happened and I'm sorry and I know that's doesn't mean anything to you but I can't take back what I did... I wish I could."

"Why the hell would you do it out of fear? What were you going to do, drop dead if you didn't do it?" House threw his hands up in the air. This was not the ideal place to be having this conversation. His leg hurt from standing and he felt if he didn't lean on his cane and the car that he would fall down. But he did not want to give Chase the satisfaction of going inside his apartment.

"Tell me who it was. You didn't leave the hospital the entire time, I asked the nurses. Just tell me who it was!" He screamed.

Chase didn't know what to do or what to say to get out of this. He didn't want House to be hurt even more after discovering Wilson's involvement. But he had a feeling if he lied to House, the other man would know and the consequences would be far worse. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and hoped he was making the right decision.

"It was right after Wilson put you into the coma. I think he was just lonely, but he offered to pay me for one night with him. I turned him down but I didn't want him to go back and tell you something different because I knew you'd take his word over mine. So we just agreed on a kiss... I thought if he could just get it out of his system, he'd get over it. I know how unbelievably stupid it sounds, but I can't lose you. I'm sorry House. Please, please don't end...this."

House's heart sank and once again his brain tried to form the connections. It couldn't be true. But it was, he saw it on Chase's begging, grief-ridden face.

"You agreed on a kiss? So I guess now I can kiss anyone I want, too? You still whored yourself for him, Robert, even when it would have been easy to say no. I would have believed you, I can tell when you're lying." He limped forward and grabbed the keys from Chase's hand, then turned around and made his way over to his apartment door. He did not care if the boy followed. He wanted him to, but anger kept him at a distance, kept him angry, and kept him jealous.

But the anger he felt towards Chase was nothing compared to what he was feeling towards Wilson right now. The manipulative fucking bitch. He dialed a number in his phone and masked his voice to make it seem like everything was normal.

"Wilson, I need you to come over here. I'm bedridden and I can't reach the remote. Chase had to go work." He hung up and unlocked his apartment door.

Chase felt like he was about to be sick. House was right, of course. He should have found another way around this whole mess. He kept his distance as House walked ahead of him and he did not hear what House said on the telephone. He walked in the apartment, even though he was still unsure how welcome he really was. He still did not want to be away from House. He had just come out of a coma for Christ's sake, so he shouldn't be walking around at all. He shut the door behind him quietly and stood there for a moment trying to decide what he should do.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to touch the other man, wanted to feel House's fingers through his hair in that familiar reassuring gesture that he loved. He could have had all of that right now if he was not such an idiot. So he just stood there and chewed on his thumbnail as he watched House with wary eyes. A part of him just wished the other man would hit him and get it over with. At least Chase would know where he stood then, after with pain would come forgiveness. That was the way it worked.

House threw his phone on the couch and spun around to face Chase again. He was standing awkward and pitiful and pathetic. The sight of him broke his black, cold heart in two. But Wilson was the one that stomped on it and ripped it apart.

"Stop standing there waiting for me to hit you! No wonder you're a whore for everyone. You're scared of everyone. You think you have to do what everyone wants you to do or else they will hurt you." House accused, and Chase's eyes dropped to the floor again.

"Your right, I just assumed that about Wilson. But all I could think about was you ending us and I couldn't let that happen," he mumbled back. Chase walked up to House and hesitantly laid a hand on his chest that gradually lowered to his crotch, remembering the playful earlier request for a handjob. "Let me make it better, please," Chase pleaded seductively, thinking that since nothing else seemed to be calming House down, maybe seducing him was the way to forgiveness.

House allowed Chase to advance towards him, if only to see what would happen. When the blonde pressed against him, his hand begging to make it better, House took one quick intake of breath and pushed his hand away before he would not let himself. Giving in now would only feed Chase's dysfunctional philosophy.

"Stop using sex as a solution." He growled. "When are you going to stop being so afraid of everything? When are you going to realize that you're safe with me? You could have told Wilson's pathetic puppy eyes 'no' and even if he did hit you, which he wouldn't have, I would have believed anything you had said." He felt like he was repeating the same thing over and over again, and it was just bouncing off his blonde hair.

Chase's hands found their way back to House's shirt and he clung to the other man. "I… I just never know where I stand with you. I keep waiting for you to wise up and throw me out. But I'll try and do better, I promise, just don't leave me," he pleaded.

Chase was downright clingy, and when it came down to it, just as jealous as House was. He was terrified to lose him, because he was the only stable thing in his life, the only weight to balance him out, the only release he had from his fucked up life. House looked at Chase and realized that not in a million years would Chase walk out, and he had never felt so secure. He did not push Chase away this time, and instead his arms snaked around his back, underneath his shirt to feel his slim waist and spine and shoulder blades. He leaned down to possessively kiss his neck.

Chase sighed contently and relaxed into the embrace. He knew this was far from over, but he was content in the knowledge that House was not going to get rid of him over this. "Thank you," he whispered into the man's chest. "You won't regret it, I promise."

House broke the kiss when he knew a possessive bruise would form, and untangled his arms from the boy's body. He needed to sit down. Before he could, however, the peaceful silence they finally had between them was cut short by knocking. House was consumed with anger all over again and he pushed Chase away. It was more to signal to stay back than anything else.

He did not wait for Wilson's fake sympathy and concern when he flew open the door. He raised his fist to punch his friend so hard that Wilson fell to the ground by the unexpected force of it. When House slammed the door after him, the entire building shook. He did not care if he fell unconscious or hit his head even harder in the fall. Satisfied, House locked the door and limped his way over to the couch where he collapsed into a sitting position.


	9. Chapter 9

They could both hear Wilson scampering away outside the door, probably just as shocked as Chase was at the violent action. It made House feel better knowing that Wilson got what he deserved and wondered what the miserable bastard would do next. He contemplated telling his friend's wife exactly what he did, but the thought ended as only a fantasy.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, the pain in his knuckles no better than the pain in his leg or other wounds. He sighed deeply.

"You should go to bed and rest..." Chase suggested gently, gazing at his lover worriedly, deciding not to comment on the fact that House had just beaten the shit out of Wilson. "Who was the man that shot you? They caught him didn't they?" He asked.

House did not open his eyes. He was suddenly very tired, and he did not need to see the concern on Chase's face. "He was shot by hospital security. Don't get so worried that you have to go kiss my best friend again. The guy is probably dying if he's not dead already."

It would be a while until House forgave him, if he ever did, and Chase knew that. He also knew that in order for House to trust Chase, Chase had to trust him as well.

"How do I know it was only a kiss? How do you prove that to me?" House asked, but there was a sense of playfulness to his voice now. He wondered what the hell it was about Chase that made him give him second chances.

Chase quickly straddled House, mindful of his injuries. "Since the day I met you, you're the only one who has been inside of me," Chase answered him sincerely. His voice was low and seductive. He took one of House's hands and put it on his ass. "This belongs to you, only you, no one else, ever again," he promised with a slight grin.

House realized then how much he had missed having Chase this close to him. Even during the black out of his coma, he missed this. His hand squeezed Chase's ass firmly and kissed his neck again, on the opposite side of a new bruise.

"I might have to claim this as mine anyway, even if I believe you," he smirked against his skin, biting him there softly.

Chase wondered if the lingering drugs in House's system would prevent them from doing any 'claiming' for awhile and decided to test the waters by wiggling in House's lap as House latched on to his neck, which he had bent to the side automatically.

"He asked though, didn't he? Fucking bastard," House snarled through clenched teeth, and Chase stopped his wiggling.

"I don't think it was actually about me, I think he saw how we were together and wanted that more than actual sex," Chase hypothesized, even though he really had no idea what drove Wilson to do what he did. Chase was pretty sure Wilson didn't, either.

"Stop talking about him," House growled. He wanted Chase now, and he wanted to not think too much anymore about what had happened. The fact that Chase had not stood up for himself still angered him. Not knowing why his friend had done it also angered him, and he would not stop until he got his diagnosis. But the time to think about all that was not right now. Not when Chase was in his lap wiggling his ass against him. With a hand on the back of Chase's neck, he brought his lover's lips down into a dominating kiss.

"Take off your shirt and show me what's mine," he breathed huskily against Chase's full, wet lips.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked, worriedly, even though his body was already responding to the lust in House's voice. "I mean, you should be recovering..." Chase thought that he should not have encouraged this, but the last two days have seemed like forever and he wanted to be as close as he could to House. He did not want the other man to get hurt in any way, however.

Impatiently, House did not ask a second time before practically tearing Chase's flimsy, tight T-shirt off his head, throwing it to the floor forgotten. His hands smoothed down his toned chest, noticing that the bruises from the beating he received at the agency were no longer sore and almost completely faded away. It hurt less to look at him now that the only marks of ownership came from him.

"That's why you are going to do all the work," he whispered before kissing him deeply again, almost sloppily in its urgency. "Need to be inside you," he growled, and his own hands fumbled with his own button and zipper.

"Okay...okay," Chase whispered against House's lips before stealing another kiss and swiftly hopping off of House's lap to quickly strip off his jeans and boxers. He toed off his shoes and socks before climbing back onto House's lap.

He reached blindly under the cushions of the sofa for the lube he knew had to be there from one of their many exploits. He was about the pop the lid off and prepare himself so he could quickly get House inside of him, but he remembered what House had told him the last time they tried this position and he reluctantly handed the tube over to the other man.

There was something undeniably sexy about being almost fully clothed when Chase was completely stripped. House looked him over well, as if to memorize him all over again. He worshiped him with his hands, ghosting over his hipbones and finally encircling his hard cock.

"Mmmm so hard for me," he grinned lazily, beginning to stroke him firmly, watching Chase's expression closely as he did. Still stroking him, teasingly slow, House pulled himself out of the confines of his jeans. His cock stood up between them, hard and begging.

"I love it when you touch me," Chase said huskily as his hips started a slow rhythm, fucking House's hand. "I want you inside me so bad," he said as he leaned down to kiss House before resting his forehead against the older man's. "I've missed you so much," his voice cracked on the last word and he closed his eyes to try and hold back the tears. House had almost died. What would he have done? He really would not have had anything to live for, and the thought scared him.

House could say nothing to that, but reassured him in a deep kiss. He poured out everything into that kiss that his pride would not allow him to admit, even to Chase.

"I fucking love your voice," House breathed, loving how his accent thickened in the height of lust like it did now. Chase knew exactly what to do and say to get House off, and he loved that. It was like Chase was his craziest fantasy come to life. House reached blindly for the lube and coated his fingers messily with the warming liquid before his hand snaked around to rub up and down the cleft of his ass. After some slow teasing, House slipped two fingers inside of him, burying them to the hilt and searching for that spot inside of him that would make the intrusion feel better.  
"I love how you feel inside..." House moaned almost deliriously.

"Good," Chase grunted, fucking himself harder on House's fingers. "Then get inside me now... I can't wait." He did not care if he was not prepared enough, he wanted to feel connected and he could not wait. He pushed the man's hand away and attempted to impale himself on House, wanting the pain, wanting the punishment House did not want to give him.

House gasped as a mixture of pleasure and panic washed over him, and his hands came to lie firmly on Chase's hips, preventing him from impaling all the way on his cock. He forced his un-lubricated cock out of Chase and replaced it with three wet fingers. They scissored inside of him roughly as House forced his lust under control. House did not want Chase to feel he needed to be hurt to be forgiven. That was not the way things worked here, at least. Chase had to get over that.

"Let me do this," House whispered, his fingers stretching him. "Just a little longer, and you can fuck my cock as hard as you want."

"I want you to hurt me," Chase panted against House's lips. "I deserve it. I want you to punish me so you will forgive me," he pleaded as he kissed every inch of House's face he could reach. "Please, I need you too," he begged, and when House's fingers hit that spot inside him that made him see stars he gasped.

"I don't want to punish you, dammit," House whispered hot against his neck, begging him to stop asking just as he was being begged. "I've forgiven you. Is that what you want to hear?" He growled. He began thrusting his fingers harder into Chase who was opening up around him, striking his prostate roughly now. He added a third finger, and Chase's body thrust forward in the fast rhythm.

Chase panted, his hands clinging to House's hair. He was not able to think anymore when House slid the third finger inside of him. "You're just saying that... I know you, you don't forgive that easily...if at all," Chase breathed.

House thrilled as his cock leaked pre-cum even as it stood untouched between them. House continued to fuck Chase hard with his fingers, watching for signs of pain and finding none. He watched him, hypnotized, ceasing his thrusts abruptly to rub the hard knob inside him.

"Fine… if you feel that way, then you can make it up to me. But don't make me punish you. I might spank you later... as long as you promise to love it," House smirked and used his free hand to weave his fingers in Chase's blonde hair and bringing him into a demanding kiss. Chase's eyes lit up with mischief when House mentioned spanking him but he was unable to say anything due to House's assault on his prostate. He did however, moan into the kiss he was pulled into.

"You ready for my cock?" House breathed against his lips. House slipped his fingers out of Chase, coated his cock with lube, and gently smacking it against Chase's hips. Chase groaned when House pulled his fingers away and he was left with a feeling of loss even though he knew something better was coming.

"I'm always ready for your cock," Chase answered honestly, If House wanted him to bend over and take him dry and unprepared, he would do it. Being what House wanted made him feel alive. For the first time in his life he felt like he was himself, not someone who was always pretending to be whatever those around him needed to be. He took House's cock and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head. He lifted himself up and lowered slowly down onto House so he could relish the sensation of being slowly filled up. He sat still for a moment, waiting for himself to adjust. He kissed the older man behind the ear, but instead of automatically lifting up and fucking himself, he moved his hips in teasing, circular motions.

In that exact moment, House completely forgave him, unable to hold any grudge against him while he was balls deep inside of him. House realized then that he was in too deep to resurface from this, and that meant that he loved him. He had loved before, but Chase made him feel as though he had not. The realization hit him harder than the bullets had, but with these blows came no pain. Naturally, House had no plan to say any of that. He instead let his hands that explored his lover's naked thighs do the talking.

Despite being so tight, Chase was a perfect fit for him. They molded together effortlessly, when in the past all of House's relationships had been about too much effort. House let out a moan when Chase began to rotate on his cock, not realizing until then that he had held his breath. His wandering hands stopped to cup Chase's ass firmly, but still allowed the boy to move whenever and however he wanted. He felt Chase resist him but knew that there was no pain this time. The feeling was indescribable, being buried in him like this, his tight ring of muscles massaging his cock as it leaked pre-cum deep inside him.  
House's head fell back against the couch with a loud moan of approval. A single bead of sweat formed at his brow and his hands clenched his ass harder. He could get off like this, just like this, with no thrusting if it continued.

"Oh, fuck..." was all House could gasp.

"You like that, huh?" Chase said through heavy breathing as he continued the slow circles his hips were making. "I wish you could be inside me all the time… I want to fall asleep with you in me and wake up that way too…" Chase kept whispering in House's ear. He wondered if he could get them both off by doing just this.

"I want to be woken up by you fucking me... to be half asleep and dreaming of your cock and to wake up with you hard inside me... to know that you wanted me so badly, you couldn't even wait for me to wake up... that's fuckin' hot," Chase continued his dirty talk, keeping up with the slow movements with his hips even though it was taking all his effort not to just fuck himself on the other man's cock. He wanted to see if House would break first.

"God, yes..." House panted, his hands hot and sweaty on Chase's body, roaming aimlessly and restlessly. His thumb ran over his lover's full bottom lip, forcing its way inside his mouth as if it were another, much thicker part of him. House felt chills running up his spine and out his cock as Chase worked him slowly, whispering to him one of his fantasies. All pain in his leg and wounds was there, but forgotten.  
"I'm gonna explode inside you if you keep talking like that..." House warned breathlessly. "Is that what you want? My hot cum filling your ass?" A devilish smile forming across his lips, feeling himself being pulled tight like a rubber band that was threatening to snap at any moment. And yet he was not willing to be the first one to break. "Every day I wake up and want to fucking plunge into you..." His voice was hot against the flesh of his lover's neck. "To fuck you into the bed so hard you feel me inside you for weeks..." He let his eyes roll into the back of his head as Chase clenched down around him.  
Chase cried out, knowing now he was going to lose this battle. House's words went straight to his cock which was still hard and leaking from when House had handled him earlier. He could not stop himself from finally lifting up and repeatedly slamming down hard on House's cock. It seemed going slow just went out the window.

"I want... I want you to feel me up," he panted against House's finger.

House opened his mouth to moan when Chase raised himself up and slammed back down on his aching cock, starting a rough, urgent rhythm. House brought Chase's mouth down to his own in a searing kiss.  
"Couldn't go slow anymore? Needed to be fucked?" House teased into his ear when he allowed the kiss to break. House raised his hand and let it fall with a quick slap on one of Chase's ass cheeks even as he rode him, the sharp sound of it piercing the room.

"Mmmm, such a hot ass," He growled.

The slap on his ass almost had Chase cumming right then and there but he was able to stop by biting down hard on his own lip. His thighs were starting to burn from the exertion and his cock was hard and an angry red, but he did not want it to end yet. House raised his hand to deliver Chase's reddened ass another slap, the sound echoing throughout the room, moaning when it forced Chase to clench down on him.  
"You like that?" House panted, his hand flat against the burning red mark he had left him. He was close, so fucking close he had to hold himself back. His blunt nails dug into Chase's skin, his head thrown back against the couch. Chase knew House's fingers would leave bruises on his hips for a week. They would be bruises he would be able see and touch and remember. It was all too much.

"I can't, I can't hold out," Chase warned, not being able to take it anymore. He wanted to come so badly it hurt. He reached between them to grab his own cock and starting stroking fast.

House was already tethering on the brink, and when he felt Chase tense around him, he had reached his breaking point. "I'm gonna cum..." House breathed before letting out a shattering moan and thrust his hips up deep inside of Chase and released in a tidal wave of pleasure. He coated Chase's inner muscles with the thick substance that continued to spurt out of him as he rode out his orgasm. He had cum so much that some of it even leaked out of Chase around House's cock.

In an effort to bring Chase with him he shoved Chase's hand off of his own cock and replaced it with his own, stroking him firmly and quickly with frenzied gestures. He continued to ride out his orgasm, his sensitive cock still spurting the last of his seed inside of him. Chase came hard with just a few strokes of House's hand. He slumped down and buried his face in House's neck, shallowly riding out the aftershocks.

It felt weird not touching skin on skin. House's shirt was sticking to Chase on the spot where the younger man came. It was a weird sensation to Chase and he shivered when he started to recover and his sweaty body began to cool. He did not want to move though, so instead he just snuggled closer to House.

"I'm glad your home," he mumbled into House's neck and gave it a light kiss.

House held Chase to him closely, preventing him from moving, in case he had meant to. "Don't move yet," was his only response. Chase felt each post orgasmic twitch of his lover's cock inside him.  
"You made a mess," House teased him. The front of his shirt was now wet and sticky. In their passion House had not bothered to get naked, too distracted by Chase's own state of undress that such a thing did not matter. But now, House raised his shaky hands to unbutton it, slipping it off his back and casting it carelessly aside with Chase's clothes on the floor.

Now with skin on skin, Chase sighed happily. House was safe and home and still buried inside of him. Everything was perfect, or as close to it as they could get to it. Chase wanted to ask about Wilson but he did not want to ruin the mood. But he did remember something else that had happened while House was in his coma.

"This guy came by your room at the hospital... he said he was a detective but he didn't ask any questions about the shooting. He was kind of weird... he said he knew you from the clinic and wanted to see how you were doing," he explained. He had meant to ask House about it sooner but he had been too guilt ridden over Wilson to even think about it. He did not really know what had bothered him about the man. It was just that something about the whole situation seemed off.

For the first time in perhaps his lifetime, House felt at peace. His body and mind were no longer restless, but sated and complete. He could die here, he thought to himself. Until, of course, Chase opened his mouth again.

"You're really hot with sex hair," House told him instead with a lazy smile. He was secretly obsessed with Chase's hair and raised his hand to ruffle it as it fell in front of his face. House did not know who this man was but he determined that it did not matter right now. They probably called a detective after he was shot but he soon realized there was no need for one. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he whispered.

"Alright," Chase sighed. He pouted when House messed up his hair and he ran his own hands through it in an effort to make it lie flat again. He had picked up House's playful mood, and forgotten about the detective. "I swear, you only love me for my hair," he teased. "You will piss me off one day and I'm gonna shave it off."

House froze for a moment. Chase had used the word love. He tensed, but did not want Chase to notice. He played it off as though he had not heard it.

"Then I'll kick you out until you grow it back," he smirked. "And there are other things I like just as much... like your ass... your belly button ring... your pretty mouth..."

There was a brief flash of fear through Chase at the thought of House kicking him out, but he forced himself to push it away as House's teasing. Instead he rolled his eyes. "You like my belly button ring, huh? I thought about getting my nipples done," he said, wanting to know what the other man thought about that. House smirked and reached up to rub one of Chase's nipples with his thumb. He pictured a silver piercing through it and moaned at the thought.

"Mmhmm," he agreed. "That would be hot. But don't shave your head... promise me." He reached up to tussle his hair all over again. "I'm just surprised you don't have any tattoos. I looked for an Australian flag on your ass," he joked.

Chase decided that he would save the nipple piercing as a surprise for House. When the other man messed up his hair a second time, he did not attempt to fix it this time, knowing it was a futile effort. In retaliation he ran his hands through House's hair in an attempt to mess it up just as much, but it really did not make that much of a difference. House grinned when Chase tried to mess up his short hair to no avail.

"If you had your way, I'd have 'Property of House' tattooed on my ass," he snorted.

"Mmmm, would you do that? I wouldn't object to your tongue pierced, either. Especially if you blow me with it..." House teased, just because he wondered how far Chase would go to please him. "And besides, I don't need to tattoo you to mark my territory. People will know you're mine from now on. And you're not going to let anyone think differently if I turn my back."

Chase nodded solemnly at House's last statement. He would not make the Wilson mistake again. He snuggled into to his favorite spot with his face tucked into House's neck.

"How will people know? I thought you wanted to keep this secret," he asked, though he was silently thrilled at the idea of House scaring off everybody else. Most people probably would not have appreciated House's possessiveness, but Chase loved it. He had never felt wanted or needed and this relationship seemed to be making up for his past.

"I don't know," House answered honestly after a long pause. What was he going to do, put a ring around Chase's ring finger to make it look like he was married? He wondered why he still cared if anyone knew. He had never hid the fact that he slept with whores before. But Chase was not a whore anymore. Was it the fact that he was a boy, half his age, and Rowan Chase's son, at that? House concluded finally that the reason was his team would begin to question him. They would think his mind was not clear and judge his diagnosing skills, and that was worse than the entire hospital finding out House was fucking a gay guy.

"Am I hurting you?" House asked. He was soft inside Chase but could not think of pulling out just yet, even though he knew one of them would have to move eventually.

"No, you're not hurting me. You do realize, of course, I'm tougher than I look. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt," Chase reassured, wiggling a little in House's lap, just to feel that House's cock was still very much inside of him. "Are you okay?" He asked, hoping that sex had not aggravated House's injures or his leg. "You just came out of a coma, we should have held off on sex."

"And you don't need to worry about me breaking, either," House answered back. Sure, Chase may not always admit to himself he is in pain, but it did not mean he actually was not. He winced when Chase wiggled on his cock, still overly sensitive from orgasm. "It was a very lonely, sex deprived coma. Unlike you, I didn't get any action during it."

The words were meant to sting, and House realized that maybe he would not get over this that quickly. Or at least, he would never stop waiting for it to happen again. Chase sighed and leaned in to kiss House's lips gently.

"You kiss somebody then, and then we will be even," Chase offered, not liking the thought of it, but if it would help House get over what happened, he would be all for it. "Or maybe…" Chase began teasingly. "You're just mad you weren't able to watch."

House glared at him, not believing he was serious.

"Get off me," He snapped, and pushed Chase off his lap, his cock slipping out of him roughly. The older man tucked himself into his jeans and dug in his pocket for his Vicodin bottle. He downed three pills dry and reached for his cane.

"I was just kidding!" Chase shouted defensively. He laid there on the couch and watched House take his meds. He watched him get dressed but did not bother to do so himself. He felt the dull ache both inside and out. "I'm sorry, that was stupid... I just don't know how to make this any better. If there's something I can do, I want you to tell me because I am running out of ideas."

House tried to mask his pain when he stood shakily, leaning all his weight on his cane and walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got himself a beer.

"Oh come on, you were not kidding, you were totally serious! All this means absolutely nothing to you! You shouldn't want me to kiss someone else!" House wanted to kick himself after he heard himself shout that. He should want to go out and kiss someone else. It would make them even. But he did not want to, and something about Chase allowing it bothered him deeply.

"I told you I forgave you and now you're just making it worse! Shut up already about it, for fuck's sake." He slammed the fridge door. Chase was starting to get angry himself, but decided to hold it in because if anyone deserved to be angry here, it was House. He stood up and slipped his boxers on, not wanting to feel totally vulnerable during this conversation.

"Of course I don't want you to kiss anyone else, but if it makes you feel like we're even then I think you should. If you had really forgiven me you wouldn't be making wise cracks about it every chance you got."

He walked over to where House was standing and put his hands on either side of the man's face so he could make him look straight at him. "This means everything to me and I was an idiot to risk it, but I thought I was doing what I had to do to protect it. I'll know better from now on, but you got to know that either of us can do something to screw this up at one point and we have to be able to learn from our mistakes and move on. I want you. I want to be with you and only you."

House pushed him away again until there was a significant amount of distance between them. "Why do you want me to kiss someone else? So we can both be sluts?" He shouted. "Don't touch me until you stop saying that bullshit, I don't want to hear it!" It would not make House feel better. It would make him feel worse. "If I'm going to kiss someone else you may as well go home and never come back, so shut up!"

House shoved past him and limped to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chase stared at the bedroom door for a moment trying to decide what would be the best next course of action. He did not want to leave House alone right now, not so soon after he had woken from his coma, but he knew the other man needed time to cool down. He tried to convince himself it was only House's pain talking.

But Chase had waited too long already, and he was done being patient. He had slept alone for too many nights already and he wanted tonight to be different. So instead of delaying himself a second longer, Chase followed him into the bedroom.

He stepped into the room and quietly said, "I don't want you kissing anyone but me."

If House was surprised when Chase followed him into the room, he did not show it. The older man was already lying down across the bed, still shirtless, watching television. He did not take his glaring eyes off of the screen even as Chase spoke.

"Fine. Then I won't."

Chase slipped into the bed slowly, as if he were trying not to startle a wild animal. He lay on his side facing House, watching him watching television. Every few minutes, Chase would scoot a little closer until finally he was within touching distance of House. He did not want to be pushed away again, but he wanted to touch House badly enough that he swallowed his pride and took the risk, reaching over to lay a hand on his chest.

House did not respond, continuing to stare at the screen even during a very annoying, repetitive commercial he had already seen a billion times. He did not seem to notice Chase slowly and tentatively inching his way forward. Chase, of course, had no idea House was simply luring in his prey.

Chase thought he may have seen the tiny beginnings of a smirk, barely any warning at all before House growled like the wild animal Chase acted as though he was and tackled the Aussie onto his back underneath him. He ravished his neck as if he were after the jugular of his captured prey, and his hands tickled Chase under the ribs and anywhere else he could reach. Caught completely off guard, Chase squealed in surprise when House turned on him. The squeal soon turned to a fit of giggles and he tried futilely to get away from House's tickling, but he was as good as trapped.

"Mer-cy... please…" Chase begged in between giggles and trying to squirm away.

"You always squeal like a girl?" House teased when his fingers finally paused their torturing up and down Chase's vulnerable, still mostly-naked body. He raised himself up off of Chase just enough to allow him enough wiggle room to try to scamper away, but House still had the upper hand, and once the Aussie turned around on his stomach, House attacked him again. House's chest was now against Chase's back and his lover's ass was pressed to his groin. He grinned as he held him there. Chase had thought that rolling onto his stomach would protect him better from House's fingers, but obviously he was wrong. House seemed to be able to find every tickle spot Chase had, and was using his talent to his full advantage.

"Mmm, what a nice position I've captured you in, my prey," He teased him before his hands moved quick to tickle his ribs. "If you beg nicely... I might stop..."

"Please... please..." Chase begged. Moving onto Plan B, he wiggled his ass firmly into House's groin and spread his legs slightly, hoping to divert the older man's attention. It worked, but only for a second. He groaned, stopping to enjoy the feel of Chase trying to distract him, but he was not willing to give up that easily. He grinned maliciously and went for that pierced belly button.

"Please?" House mocked him. "Please what? Please Doctor Gregory House? Is that what you're trying to say? Come on, you can say it prettier than that..."

"Please... Doctor Greg-… Gregory House... Please, Love... Please..." Chase was laughing so hard he did not even realize the 'L' word had slipped out of his mouth. He had realized his true feelings for House the moment he heard he had gotten shot, but he felt it was better to keep them under wraps. He did not want to scare House off.

They were both out of breath when House finally stopped. As promised, his hands stopped their taunting and came to fall innocently on his hips. House laid a gentle kiss over a bruise on Chase's neck.  
"Why are you using that word?" He asked under his breath, as if he did not really want to hear the answer and part of him hoped Chase did not hear him. Chase struggled for breath for a few moments, but when he heard House ask him about his slip up, it felt like his heart had stopped beating completely.

"I...I..." Chase stuttered, not knowing what to say. "It… it just came out."

House chuckled, as if it were funny. "You think you love me," He mused. When at last the pain set in and his body ached where the gun wounds were not yet healed, House moved to lie on his back, releasing his breathless prisoner. "We'll see."

Chase does not love me, House thought. He only thinks he loves me. House knew that eventually, Chase would leave.

Chase tentatively laid his head down on House's shoulder and snuggled up close to him, being mindful of his injuries. He was hurt that House had just laughed his feeling off, but did not want to fight about it. He knew how he felt, and he would just have to prove it to House. He had all the time in the world to prove it to him. He turned his head to kiss House's shoulder and he ran his hands gently through House's chest hair.

"I want chest hair," Chase said drowsily, hoping to lighten the mood before they fell asleep on a bad note. House laughed and smoothed his hand down Chase's hairless chest. His features were still very young and boyish, and House loved it.

"Sorry, kid. Don't think you'll get any," He teased, but his hand travelled down his torso until his fingers grazed over the fine line of hair from his belly button down to places hidden by his boxers. House ran his finger down that happy trail and smirked.

"You have this, though. This is very sexy."

"Hmmm..." Chased hummed happily and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of House's fingers on him. "Still, not as sexy as chest hair," he argued sleepily. He felt himself starting to drift off, the lack of sleep he had experienced over the last few days finally catching up with him. He was startled out of his sleep suddenly, however, when House's cell phone started ringing. Knowing it had to be House's work, he groaned.

"Don't they know you just got discharged this afternoon?" He asked, with his eyes still closed.

"This better be good," House growled into the receiver. His hand playfully slid underneath Chase's boxers and cupped his ass firmly.

"Seven year old boy with reddish-purple urine, experiencing hallucinations and paranoia. He keeps throwing up and having stomach cramps, and his arm recently went completely numb," Cameron listed the symptoms, and Chase could hear them as he lay close to House. It sounded like Porphyria, a rare blood disorder that affects the nervous system, House thought to himself.

Chase knew he could fall asleep like his, snuggled up to House with House's hand down the back of his boxers. Well, he could if that girl's annoying voice on the other end of the phone would just shut up.  
"Porphyria," Chase mumbled sleepily, not even realizing he had said anything out loud. He had not even realized he had comprehended was Cameron had said. Her voice was so irritating that he had tried to block it out.

House was just about to molest Chase even more, perhaps run his finger along the cleft of his ass, anything to distract himself from Cameron's annoying voice. But when he heard him say something, he froze. He looked down at him in shock.

"House? Who's that with you?" Cameron asked when the silence fell.

"Nevermind who it is, just do the damn treatment for Porphyria," House barked his orders and hung up, flinging it to a nearby arm chair by the bed. He would not need it again tonight.

"How the hell did you know that?" He asked, shaking Chase awake when he began to drift.

"Huh?" Chase responded drowsily. "What are you… Oh, I must have read it somewhere." He rolled over on his stomach, fully intending to go back to sleep, thinking the conversation was over. House rolled his eyes. Read it somewhere? Yeah, right. More like he studied it. It was too rare of a disease for even his team to diagnose. That was when House realized it. Chase was smart. He was much smarter than he acted, because he could still be a downright idiot sometimes. But Chase was smart, really smart. Sure, Rowan may not be his father by blood, but he certainly saw him in him now. House rolled over and swung his arm around Chase's waist, bringing his half-asleep lover as close as possible to him.

"Come work for me."

Chase grunted when he felt House's weight but soon cuddled closer to House's body heat. "How many Vicodin did you take?" He asked suspiciously. The other man must be higher than usual. "Shhh," he hushed, patting the other man's chest and not even lifting his head up from House's shoulder. "Go to sleep now... you won't sound so deranged in the morning."

House laughed and rubbed Chase's ass, this time through his boxers. He kissed him on his neck and moaned against his skin. "Lots and lots, but that's not why I'm asking. I'm not deranged. I'm not the one half asleep. Come work for me, baby... I'm serious. How would you like to work under the top diagnostician in the world? And give him blow jobs in his office between differentials?"

"I do my best work now under the top diagnostician in the world," Chase teased and opened his eyes to see how serious House was about this. When he saw that he actually was, he was startled. "That's… that's a very kind offer, but I don't think it would work out," he said honestly. It would be an interesting job, and he would get to work with House all day, but he was scared he would fuck it up somehow. He had already messed up once and did not want something else to ruin his chances with House.

But he had enjoyed working as a Doctor. He had his specialty by the time he was nineteen and was starting to make a name for himself. The name Chase, however, had been too well known in the medical community in Australia. He was already haunted by his Mother's ghost, and he did not need to be in his father's shadow as well.

"Oh, come on. It's not that horrifying of a proposition. You would look really hot in a lab coat... and I'd go easy on you at first," House was really only half teasing. Maybe he would not be quite as miserable at work if he had Chase to tease and grope all day. It would keep them close. "No matter what you do, you're going to have to come out of hiding. You can't go into music without people looking at you and thinking of your mother, and you can't go into medicine without people thinking of your father. Either way, reality is going to happen no matter what you do, and you can't hide from who you are."

House ran his hand up Chase's thigh and under his boxers, and Chase squirmed and tried to stay focused on the conversation. "It's way easier to hide... and besides, didn't your interns have to play some game to beat out dozens of others that wanted to work for you? They won't be pleased for me just to come waltzing in," he pointed out in one last attempt to sway the other man away from this idea, even though he knew House was right.

"Only because I was bored and it was fun to watch them fight over it. And it's true, you'd be spoiled, and I'd play favorites. But I have an opening and I hate doing interviews..." House explained, his hand slipping out from under his boxers and pulling them off his legs with one swift movement. "No wearing boxers in my bed." He grinned, and lowered his head to kiss Chase's lower back. "What are you scared of?"

"Why do I have to be the only one naked?" Chase pouted.

"No one is stopping you from taking my pants off," House teased him, and just to prove it, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

Chase sighed. "And I just don't want to fuck anything up, we basically see each other now whenever you are not at work and if I come to work with you... that's just a lot of together time. I don't want you to get sick of me. And what if I screw up at work... then it's on your head and that could endanger your job," He rambled, just trying to make up excuses now, and running out of them quick.

"I can't get sick of you," House told him honestly, but knew it would take more than that to convince Chase. He probably would not recognize House's honesty over his teasing, and the older man knew he only had himself to blame for that. "Fine. Don't come work for me if you'd hate it so much. But I'm not going to think any different of you if you did. We're going to fight just as much and we're going to fuck just as much, and I would not have it any other way. But it's your call," House shrugged indifferently.

"I would love working with you," Chase said softly as he sat up to pull House's pants and boxers off in one go. He unbuttoned the man's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders before making House lie down so Chase could stretch out on top of him. He used House's broad chest as a pillow and sighed contently. "What if I give you my answer in the morning... I'm too tired to think properly right now."

"Liar. On second thought, all you would do is kiss my ass all day," House smirked. The older man brought his arms around his slim waist and cupped his ass cheeks playfully before his hands came to rest on his back.

"Go to sleep then," House closed his own eyes. Chase absentmindedly kissed House's chest, his ear flat over the sound of his heart beat. He felt it slow as his older lover drifted off to sleep, and he decided that the feeling of being this close to him was too good to lose to sleep.

Chase spent the next thirty minutes thinking about House's proposition to come work for him. House was right in saying that Chase could not hide forever. Eventually he would have to deal with things, and he would have to learn to be a person again. But it had been months since Chase ran away from his old life, and it was time he stepped back out into the light to finally feel the sun on his face. It was time he finally allowed himself to do what he wanted to do, to be what he wanted to be, and to not be afraid. And he would do it all with House. Already, they had been through a lot together, and Chase was certain after it all that he belonged exactly where he was.

"I'm going to come work for you," Chase lifted his head to smile down at a sleeping House. "And one day, I will convince you for sure that I love you."

Chase settled back down on House's chest, feeling him breathe in a slow, comforting rhythm, and when he inhaled his familiar scent, he finally felt at home for the first time in his life. Working with House would be an adventure, but one he was ready for.

And of course, there was the office sex to consider.


End file.
